


Meet Anna - She's Not Bad... Just Drawn That Way

by MizUndahStood



Series: Dance Me Into Love [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: :~0, ;~P, Angst, Appallingly Dreadful Tagging, Bootyliciousness, Brainy is the new sexy, Dancing, F/M, Food, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interracial Relationship, Music, Not Beta Read, Romance, Thought Bubbles are FUN!, What's the diff between erotica and smut?, Work In Progress, erm...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Eberhardt is a sexy whip-smart dame. A protege of Cal Lightman (Lie to Me) who's dubbed her <em>"A natural who respects the science"</em> - she's taking leave to write and defend her doctoral thesis. She has a quirky insight into the psychology of smell and sense memory.<br/>To make ends meet, she gives private dance lessons on a <em>referral only</em> basis.<br/>Anna is fairly tall and athletically curvy. She's got pouty lips, gorgeous cheekbones, and lovely 3a ringlets. Her beautiful complexion is Nutella brown.</p><p>Enter Mr. Cumberbatch. He's in town at Cherry Blossom time for FilmFest DC, to participate in a panel on indie film and crowd sourcing.<br/>Having decided to take some time for himself before his official appearances, he's been signed up for a few dance lessons. Six degrees of weirdness land him in the studio of the lovely and spirited Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anna & Ben - A Ficlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She runs her fingers through his dampened mane and coos softly as she reaches down to his scalp and gently massages.   
> He growls playfully and leans into her touch like a cat having its ears scratched.

Benedict emerges from the en-suite barefoot in a plush robe to find Anna, hair damp, body clad in a towel, typing busily on her tablet with papers strewn about.   
From his vantage in the doorway Benedict takes in the sight of her lying on her stomach, working contentedly. The scent of her freshly shampooed hair wafts through the room .   
A very sultry playlist fills the air and Anna hums along as she works. She looks up, rolls up on her side and eyes Benedict leaning against the bathroom doorway. 

She gathers her papers, stows them in her backpack, and scurries toward her closet.   
He pads across the room to the bed and props himself on an elbow, waiting for Anna.

"Be right back. I hope you aren't a mirage. If you aren't... _Do. Not. Move_."

When she reappears she's wearing a huge white button down shirt and boycut undies. As she bounds across the room to join Benedict on top of the duvet, Anna reaches up to twist her damp curls into a messy bun.

"You madame, _do not play fair_. While I showered, all I could think of was catching a glimpse of you without that damned towel, and here you'd gone and bathed."    
She crawls up the bed and rests on the pile of pillows next to him. She stares into his eyes and sighs as she speaks "Those are some peepers, buster. They kinda look like _**E0102-72**_ supernovas. How cool is _that_? The Cumberverse! Lesser mortals have probably gotten lost in there."

  
[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/March%20-%202015/32ADCA2E-9E48-4C4F-A40C-5CED95FA944B_zpslaybnewr.jpg.html)  


"You make science _sexy_..." he teases. 

She reaches over and strokes the shawl collar of his robe and coos: "So, whatcha got on under there?" 

" ** _OMG_** , reddit moment!" she laughs to herself.

She smiles and reaches for his hair. "May I? I so wanna run my fingers through your hair. _Do you mind_?" He quirks a grin and says "Do your worst, madame" in a perfect Alan Rickman voice.  
"Geeze, _now_ who's not fighting fair? That was awesome" she smiles.  
"But you never answered my original question..."

She runs her fingers through his dampened mane and coos softly as she reaches down to his scalp and gently massages.   
He growls playfully and leans into her touch like a cat having its ears scratched. Anna clasps his head to her bosom and traces the shell of his ear. They drift off gently entwined. 

He never tells her what's beneath the robe.

 

Benedict awakens first, realizing that he's spooning Anna and that he's more than slightly aroused.   
He twines a stray tendril around his finger and kisses the back of her neck. More asleep than awake, the warmth of his lips registers with her, eliciting a half conscious hum from her.  

" _Oh_ , _no_..." he thinks to himself. Fully aware of his increasingly visible arousal, he self consciously makes a mad dash for the bathroom. Closing the door behind him and placing his back against it, he grabs his neatly folded clothes and dresses quickly before returning to bed. Barefoot, _natch_...  
   
"Hi! You're... _dressed_?" She asks as she wipes the sleep from her eyes with the heels of her hands.  
He looks at her sheepishly and the tops of his ears turn bright red.   
She adds "I was enjoying you in that robe. _All of you_." She gestures towards his crotch.

 

Taking note that his feet are bare, she stretches her legs and caresses the top of his feet with hers.  
"Wanna play footsie?" she giggles   
Marvin Gaye plays on her docked iDevice and Anna sings along:   
♪I want you - the right way♪  
♪I want you...♪  
♪But I wan't you to want me too♪  
♪Just like I want _yooou_ ♪

"Ben?"  
" _Mmm_?..."  
"I've extra got extra energy to burn. I blame you..."

She draws him closer and kisses him hard on the mouth. He parts his lips and their tongues dart around in the other's mouth. Anna pulls back and nibbles Benedict's lower lip. He moans at the feel of her full moist lips wrapped around his. The softness of her lips arouses him, he lolls back, sinking into the stack of pillows behind him.   
   His growing erection becomes more prominent and finding himself unable to speak, he manages a slight whimper as Anna continues teasing and exploring.  
She turns her attention to the mole on the right side of his neck. Flattening her tongue, she licks the mole, kisses it, purses her lips and gently blows on the moist spot. The coolness on his neck causes the skin to constrict, shooting a pulse of electricity straight to his gut where a coil of energy is slowly forming. Sensing this, Anna kisses Benedict's earlobe and purrs 'Maybe later we'll align our Sacral Chakras?' 

" _Ohhh_!... God, yes" He mutters.   
"Thought you'd like that."   
She laughs a deeply wicked contralto as she licks and kisses pulse points on his neck.

 

Anna and Benedict snuggle lazily in bed, snogging and giggling like teenagers. The mood becomes a bit sedate when Anna remembers her presence is required downstairs.

"Ben?" she wonders aloud.

"I'm kinda conflicted." Anna says as she scratches her head.   
_"About what_ , Luv'..." his reply. 

"H _mmm_ , well... My brothers need me downstairs to help with dinner prep, but I'm enjoying myself here with you.  I'd love nothing more than for you to shag me into the duvet 'til I'm boneless."  
"Not seeing a problem, Anna..." he says. 

"Not a problem, exactly - just a _conundrum_." She reaches over, pulls him on top of her and wraps her legs around him.   
" _Don't get me wrong_ , I'm not timid or ashamed to be up here with you. I just don't wanna share you yet, _ya know_?" 

"Sounds as if you've made up your mind. No argument from me." 

She ruts herself against Benedict, luxuriating in the friction. Her breathing becomes shallow and she growls into Benedicts ear.  She gasps _“I'm so fucking wet_ , Ben... I wanna feel your hands on me."   
" _Tell me what you need_ , Anna. _**Show me**_." 

She reaches for his hand and places it on her right breast, closing her hand around his fingers, encouraging him to knead and squeeze. He feels her rock hard nipple under his palm and hovers over it, glancing over the pebble through the fabric of her shirt.   She arches up and moves his hand down to the moistness of her crotch. Her panties nearly soaked through. 

Benedict kisses her neck as he explores the heat of her sex through the cotton of her panties. " _Oh, woman_... The _smell_ of you." He leisurely inhales her scent at a pulse point on her neck and recognizes familiar scents: sticky toffee and single cask bourbon.

Anna giggles, prompting Benedict to ask as he nibbles an earlobe   
"What's that about, then?"   
"Sorry, Ben" she confesses.   
"My brain is always on. Can't help it"  
" _Meaning_?..." he counters quizzically.  
"Well, I was experimenting, so I made myself smell like sticky toffee and bourbon. Couldn't use whiskey because..."

He stops her talking by planting a firm kiss on her mouth and gently strokes her cheek. She smiles and sighs. They smile at each other and hold each other in a long gaze.   
 

 " _How ruinous_! Don't think I'll ever think of sticky toffee the same way again!" he chortles, in a rumbly baritone.

"Or vanilla ice cream..." She invites him to explore the moisture of her sex, guiding his fingers beneath the fabric of her panties. Past the smoothness of her vulva he finds her molten core. The copious moistness he finds there is viscous, and warm.   
Anna stubbornly locks eyes with Benedict as if drawing him into a dare. "Go ahead. _Taste me_. It'll give you something to think about at dinner.” She reaches for his hand and brings his fingers to her lips. She engulfs his index and middle fingers, until they disappear between her lips. 

The gleam in her eye as her tongue slithers around his trapped fingers drives him to distraction. "Wait, I thought those fingers were for me..."  he pouts. 

"M _mmm_. Taste test." she mumbles, licking and teasing his fingers as she slides her own down her torso. Anna wets her fingers with her flowing juices and sticks them in Benedict's mouth.   
He moans around her fingers, pupils darkening as they dilate. She reaches for his waistband and strokes his fly. "Very nice. Is that for me?" she chortles, stroking him through his jeans.   
His growing arousal straining against the fabric. He unzips himself, and slides her hand over his stiffening cock. He whimpers into her neck.  With the taste of her on his tongue and the feel her hand stroking him through his briefs, he's a breath away from sensory overload. 

"Ben?..." she purrs.  
" _Mmmph_?" he mutters.

"Head spinning a little?" she asks, with a bit of cheek.  
" _A bit_ , yeah" he pants.

Anna continues stroking Benedict's growing erection through his underwear. She keeps the speed languid, but increases the pressure of her grip. He cants to one side and lolls his head back.

"How's that feel?"   
" _Uhhng_!..." He growls. "Don't stop!! please... d-don't" 

" _Will you come for me, Ben_?" Anna slips her hand under the waistband of his underwear and dabs at the precome dribbling from Benedict's rock hard cock to lube her fingers. She squeezes just beneath the head until his glans is exposed, then slowly begins to stroke his shaft, pressing her thumb against his frenulum, moving it in a deep circular motion. 

The expression on his face is an admixture of ecstasy and pure torture.  He fists the duvet and his toes curl.   
Anna slicks the pad of her thumb again and presses it into the underside of his erection sliding it up and down stopping at the base. Seeking the most sensitive spot between his burgeoning erection and his scrotum, she deploys it like a rocker switch forward and back causing Benedict to curse, and babble incoherently as finds his release. 

" _Boneless_?" she purrs as she kisses his forehead.   
"Y-ye _sss_!" he pants. 

"That thing, w-with the thumb?... _Fucking Awesome..._ " He smiles at Anna and pulls her into a slow, deep kiss.

" _My work here is done_ " Anna coos, kissing Benedict on the tip of his nose, finishing with a small flick from the tip of her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a “Ficlet” created from snippets of a larger work, with a real plot. 
> 
>  I'm really new at this... so, comments are welcomed :~)
> 
>  
> 
> E0102-72* supernovas  
> http://apod.nasa.gov/apod/ap090905.html
> 
> I Want You:  Marvin Gaye- a cappella  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtGNS1Hh0JM&feature=youtube_gdata_player
> 
> **Among many others that will appear in the longer work - Demeter Fragrances actually makes Sticky Toffee, Bourbon, and Vanilla Ice Cream scented perfumes.  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/March%20-%202015/34F405A3-B83D-4D18-A038-A0F17C2B31E9_zpsycag02ht.jpg.html)


	2. In Which Anna Meets Benedict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪Did you say I've got a lot to learn?♪  
> ♪Well, don't think I'm trying not to learn♪  
> ♪Since this is the perfect spot to learn...♪  
> ♪Teach me tonight!♪

Anna has taken off her toe shoes and is stretching in Goddess Pose when her phone buzzes at 5:43pm with an incoming text:

Hello Anna I'm your 5:30...  
Running a bit late. Apologies  
BC

“Yep. **_That's_** why you're in my book for 6 o'clock” she scoffs and rolls her eyes but sends a reply:

Looking f'wd to meeting you.  
Hope UR ready to sweat. A lot...  
~AGE

 

"And sweat you **_will_**. ‘Cuz I'ma work you like a geekling with a Rubik's Cube..." Anna wishes her new student would rather have been on time by choice, not by _default_.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2015%20-%20July/18DA92DE-3663-4671-ACCE-0F77AD7D8C0B_zps5m189v9r.jpg.html)

Minutes later the gate buzzer sounds, Anna shakes out the nerves and completes a beautiful jete across the studio, landing perfectly in fourth at her intercom. " _Erm_... Hi, it’s me!" Benedict leans toward the camera eye and squints.

"Glad you made it. I'm the first floor. Last doorway to your left." She buzzes him through and waits eagerly for him to ring the doorbell.

"Okay!-okay!-okay!" she nearly hyperventilates. She wills herself to breathe deeply and calmly. "For Goodness Sake!! Get yer shit together!" she admonishes herself. She turns to the nearest mirror and says out loud: "He is not your first celeb pupil. _**Pull. It. Together**_. You are on the clock..." Anna shakes her arms and hands to rid herself of nervous energy then, takes a spin and looks over her shoulder to check herself out. Her charcoal cocoon top and low rise capri leggings seem a good choice. "Gurl! _That azz_ tho'!" She smiles and gives herself a wink just as the door chime sounds.

 

When she opens the door and there he stands - the thinking gal's crumpet, in workout togs. “Sorry I'm late..." he begins before crossing the threshold.

 

Anna waves him through and extends her hand. He takes it. But, instead of shaking her hand as she expects - he places a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

She gasps and nearly freezes, but before he senses her nervousness she speaks: "Apologies end _here_. Nice to meet you. Please, come through..." she smiles brightly.

"What an interesting building." he says cheerfully.

"It used to be an elementary school. My brothers and I bought it at auction and turned it into condos. The coolest thing is that this building is LEED Certified. We were very mindful of natural light, recycle grey water, used energy efficient appliances, sustainable building materials, and have solar panels on the roof. I have a unit myself, upstairs”

" ** _TMI_** Anna!... Nerd girl blather? _Not Cool_ _._ And did you nearly just invite him to _your place_ _?!_ " she reasons silently before clearing her throat. "You can leave your bag and jacket in the cloakroom, just by the door" Anna gestures toward an opening near the entrance.

"A real ' _cloakroom_ '?" he quizzes. Anna shrugs, but replies cogently: "Well, it's something we left in play from the original usage of the building. It's bigger than a typical entryway closet, has seating and no door. Mine even has a passage that leads to a shower room. This space was a multi use room for the school." Benedict smiles brightly, taking in every word.

"So, um... You'd like to learn a few dance steps? Or needing a crash course in a particular style? For stage? Or screen, primarily?" she furrows her brow as she speaks.

"I don't have a specific role in mind, just thought I'd be prepared. You were recommended by _people who know people_... So, I leave myself in your hands." He reaches across his face and tugs an earlobe.

 "Boy-oh-boy, _that_ is a tell. He's working this out on the fly" She concludes, reading him as he speaks.

" _Well then_ \- Choose the form of the destructor..." she giggles. Anna walks across the room to a spiral wrought iron staircase and presents three dance shoes - each for a different discipline. "Choose two to work with and we'll get started. What's your pleasure?" She displays the shoes with an outstretched arm.

" _What's my pleasure, indeed. If you knew, you'd surely slap my face. Good deal thought bubbles are invisible"_ He worries his bottom lip with his teeth for only a split second before he speaks, but Anna makes note of the micro-expression. He picks the toe shoe, and the dance sneaker. "Good choice. Ballet and hip-hop." she enthuses.  
"B-ballet?" he wrinkles his nose.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make feel like a freakin' genius!" Her voice was smoky and a little voluptuous, but ultimately reassuring. "A _'Sex Genius_ ' maybe? O _h no, girlfriend_. Did you really just go _there_?" she looks up and to the left as she giggles to herself.

"Ballet first, _please_?" she asks. "I'm already warmed up from working out" she talks to Benedict as she crosses the studio to fetch the matching shoes. He takes in every movement.  
She sits on the floor, rucks up her leg warmers, slips on toe guards and puts on toe shoes that complement her beautiful Nutella coloured skin, tying them firmly. 

Benedict crosses the room to meet her as she stands. He extends a hand to help, and she reaches for it placing her hand firmly in his. With an assist, she pulls herself up. Anna carefully prepares to step into her rosin box. She places one foot into a slipper shaped tray, seemingly filled with rocks.

She begins by rubbing the ball of her foot onto the rosin chunks, removes her foot from the tray to tap off any excess, quickly dips her heel in the box and repeats the process with her other foot. Benedict regards her ritual with utter fascination. He's not sure what captures his attention more: Anna's beauty or her enthusiasm, energy, and attention to detail.  
"So tell me about your visit..." she inquires thoughtfully. "I'm here for a Filmfest DC panel about, umm... crowd sourcing and how to _erm_..." his brain fogs over as he continues to watch Anna prepare.

She looks over and notices his expression, something akin to enthralled and bemused. "Hey, it's cool. I've seen _that_ look before. No bigs." she says affably. "If more people could see what it takes to prepare for live arts, they'd be ah-mazed." she speaks very matter of factly, but is extraordinarily charming. She interupts herself with a stray musing: "By-the-by, are we Benedict? Ben? Benny, maybe?" She smiles secretly as she thinks of her bestie Deanna saying "Honey hush!!... Sistahs L _uuuu_ v Slim Benny!"

He smiles as he replies: "In your lovely voice, any of those would suffice."  
"Great, _Ben_ it is." she nods and smiles warmly.

"To begin, I'm gonna give you a sort of visual CV. But _really_ , I'm just showin' off" Anna smiles broadly as she yanks a ponytail ring from her wrist, twists her shiny loopy curls into quick updo and reaches for the remote for to the sound system. She presses play, slides the remote down her leg, captures it beneath her heel, and nudges it away from her with her with her toe box. The hidden speakers come alive with the sounds of “ _Venus as a Boy_ ” by björk.

When Anna begins to dance, Benedict's eyes follow her around the studio and in the mirrors, absolutely delighted. The music ends and she sashays up to Benedict, standing in his personal space. "So... _Whaddaya think_ , Ben?" she asks. " _Ben_?" she asks, resisting the temptation to wave her arms to get his attention.

"That was unusual and... Sorry, I've lost track a bit. It was _delightful_ to watch. Your dancing is agile and expressive." He smiles and chuckles weakly. " _WOW_! That was fucking _fantastic_!" he thinks to himself.

"Let's learn some cool partner moves. Okay?" she requests, firmly. "Unless you're dead lifting about 320 pounds... There won't be any lifts"

"That's an exceedingly odd number." Benedict scratches his head. "You don't look like you weigh more than nine stone."  
"A little closer to ten even, actually. I'm tall, and sturdier than I look," she remarked. "Three-twenty is my drag coefficient mid flight. It's a math geek thing," she informed him.  
"I see..." Benedict chuckles. "Well, you've officially gone and done my head right in." 

_Oh, no. Not another actor type. It's really pretty simple -- we don't have much height diffrence and I don't think you could produce enough core strength to capture me mid-flight, hold me aloft for any appreciable time then land me safely and beautifully. F=am, after all._ Anna reasons as silently sizes him up while trying to keep her pupil on track.  
" _No worries_ , you can learn to manipulate the space and look like a hero. Ready?" She stands casually, hands on hips, noisily tapping a toe box as she waits for his response.

"Lifts?! That would be _great_!" Benedict hadn't heard most of what Anna had just said, driven to distraction by the stern but pleasant presence of the lovely and talented woman before him.

"Lifts? _NOPE_!" she says, popping the P for emphasis. "Dude, _really_? Are you even listening to me?" she wonders silently, shrugs and sighs. “Shit... This is gonna be a long evening." she mutters to herself.  "Let's start with something basic, like how to hold me? I mean um, starting positions." She stands with her feet in third and pulls him closer by his waistband.

"You've not had ballet training, _no_?" Benedict pulls a face and shakes his head. "It's all good. I'm a _behaviorist_ , not a _ballerina_ , so... penalties offset." 

  _“Well, not_ _quite_ _offset, though. Your iconic heel strike is wonky, your right ankle occasionally rolls inward on your mid-strike, I think you're a bit of a pronator and you're a soupçon knock kneed, but I'd ~~never say that out loud~~..._ _"_ she opines to herself as she displays a generically polite smile.

Benedict swallows hard and crinkles his brow, momentarily disheartened. “ _I thought this was going to be a lark._ _Apparently not”_ he reasons to himself.

Noting the hangdog look on Benedict's face, Anna looks directly into his saddened eyes. He lowers his eyes, then he purses his lips, blinks, and quirks his chin. _"Rut-roh Raggy __, something must have escaped the thought bubble."_ She concludes silently, and immediately begins to salve ruffled sensibilities.

She lifts Benedict's chin with her forefinger and strokes his jawline lightly with the pad of her thumb as she speaks. "Hey, it's not as bad as all that, _is it __?" she asks in a earthy, soothing mezzo. "It is my distinct _privilege_ to be working with you. Your body-lines are amazing. And that wingspan of yours is tremendous. She grabs his hands and fans out his arms. I promise to showcase both in our work. _Truthfully_?, A clean slate means no bad habits to compensate for, _right_?" His eyes brighten and they both breathe a sigh of relief. "So, let's get..." She shakes her head. "Wait!... She clears her throat dramatically, lowers her chin, and in a pitch perfect imitation of Benedict says: " _Shall we begin_?" Caught off guard by her levity, he laughs and says " _That was spot on_! Did you practice that much?"_

"You're not the only one with an ear for voices" she grins. "So? _Allez!-allez_!" she claps her hands twice.

 

Anna stands with her back to the studio mirrors, and places Benedict's hands on her waist as she gently explains: "Right, well... I'm going to teach you how to dip me. Not so strange, but we're adding a ballet twist. Kind of a modified Fish Dive" she states, with aplomb. "I'm going into relevé" She gracefully raises herself onto her toes. "Then I'll spin in one spot turning stage left. Let's try..." She turns once 'round smoothly, and stops. Meeting his gaze with a smile. " _Good_?" she asks. He nods.

" _Cool_. Let's go again, this time push my waist into the turn to look like you're spinning me. ‘Kay?" Anna spins to her right but Benedict turns her in the opposite direction. " _Sorry_..." he mutters. "No-no! It's okay. The mirrors are our audience so, stage left is _that-a-way_..." she gestures to her right. " _Again_?" she asks, firmly. He nods. The two become more coordinated with each pass and Anna feels pleased with her new pupil. "Great. M _oooo_ ving on..." She has his complete attention - mostly because he's enjoying her warm, smokey voice. He reckons it a lovely counterpart to his best speaking voice. “ _Oh Anna... I could listen to you talk all evening"_ he muses, to himself.

"Now, _here comes the magic_... I'm going to reach up to cradle the back of your head, and you're going to raise your right hand to support me between my shoulders, left hand on my waist." He places his hands as requested. "Then, you'll lean to your left, over a slightly bent knee. I'm going to arch my back, lean away from you, lift a bent knee, throw my arm behind me, and the big finish is me being swept back to my feet, _en pointe_. Our eyes meet, cinematic embrace, and you look like a romantic dance god." Anna's rapid fire delivery of instructions whirl around Benedict's brain, but he gives it a try. She whispers in his ear: " _Brilliant!_ Ben, You've got this!"

"Don't forget the mirror. It's your friend. Use it wisely." She looks over her shoulder and winks at him in the mirror.

They start at the beginning of the combination and after several passes, move through the steps seamlessly. On the final pass, Benedict sweeps her back up, Anna raises herself into relevé, and their eyes meet as they pant with parted lips. Without the slightest hesitation, they kiss. Lips closed, no head tilt - but the spark that passes between them is _undeniable_. "Oh my gosh! Benedict!... I am...  _so_ sorry" The apples of Anna's cheeks turn a lovely shade of fuchsia. "Sorry? _Not sorry __..." she thinks to herself._

Benedict sees her cheeks flush with colour and reassures her with her own words, in his trademark baritone: "Apologies end _here_..." he flashes a mega-watt smile, and they both giggle at themselves. "How lovely. She actually _blushes!" Benedict smiles to himself, enjoying Anna's reaction._

 

"Are you feeling more confident with the movement, Ben?" Anna asks, desperately trying to stay on task.

"Yes, I think. _Surprisingly so_." He purses his lips to exhale, and runs his fingers through his well coiffed auburn mane. Anna quirks a brow and bites the corner of her lower lip as she watches him futzing around with his sweat dampened curls.

"How 'bout a break to rehydrate?" she suggests. "Or maybe dinner, even? I'm famished. _You_?"

Anna makes her way into the kitchenette, with Benedict following closely behind. She opens a refrigerated drawer and offers him a bottled water. "Sparkling, still, or enhanced?" she inquires. "H _mmm_... Still, thanks." He gladly accepts as she opens a cabinet and plucks two fluffy white towels from a shelf. She unfurls one, and places it on his shoulder with a gentle pat.

"I didn't think to ask if you already had dinner plans." She'd worried that her suggestion had fallen flat, and Benedict had better things to do with his evening.

"Other than being here, my schedule is free. I'd be _delighted_ to share a meal with you this evening." His voice is muffled by the towel as he mops sweat from his brow, but he catches catches Anna's gaze and his eyes twinkle as he smiles at her.

Anna's knees wobble a bit, but she manages a confident smile in return. In her thought bubble, Anna shrieks like a nerdy fangirl: _"Squeeeee!!"_

 

" _Great_. Do you mind if we order in? It's been a long day for me and I'm a bit wiped out. There's lots of comfy seating here, and if you'd like you can freshen up while we wait?" she asks as she searches for menus. 

"So, Ben... My thoughts were perhaps next time we meet we'll add music to the combo from tonight, then go full bore into Hip-Hop?" Before either can speak, Anna's phone rings.

She doesn't need to look because the Pearl Jam ringtone tells her who's calling. "Dammit... _Loker_." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is actually the first chapter. It took a while because I started writing in the middle of a longer story and had to create a first meeting.  
> (So need a Beta Reader...)  
> Writing the dancing was interesting. Hope I got the nomenclature and techniques correct.  
> She reads his micro expressions because that's part of what she does at The Lightman Group. At the end Anna gets a call from Eli Loker, a co-worker of hers trying to get back in their boss’s good graces. He's mostly a friend zone distraction for her while she's on leave finishing her doctoral work.  
> There's lots of texting throughout the story. IRL one wouldn't typically need to sign a text, but I've chosen to for the sake of clarity.
> 
> Also, in/re Newton's Second Law... Anna is 5'11"-ish and weighs about a buck thirty-five, so I don't know how much she'd weigh hurtling through mid air. I have no idea what Anna's drag coefficient would be. (Tongue, meet cheek...)
> 
> Cal Lightman will appear anon. 
> 
>    
> Not Beta Read, almost certain to have spelling and syntax errors. Also, I love my ellipses and tend to be a “CommaChameleon”. ::wink:: A grammarian I. AM. NOT. 
> 
> björk - venus as a boy:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Z5aPaDwAkU&feature=youtube_gdata_player
> 
> Ballet: Fish Dive  
> http://dance.about.com/od/balletterms/g/Fish-Dive.htm


	3. What Happens in Vagus...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, Anna is awash in sensation. Every touch seems designed to lead her to her requested destination.
> 
> "Be careful what you ask for M'darlin because you are going to get it..." Benedict smiles to himself.
> 
> He leads her to the edge of a steep cliff with his deliberate and intense ministrations, and just as she feels herself about to teeter into a sensory free-fall... he slows his pace and reels her in.

 

 Benedict looks across at Anna very tenderly. She gazes back at him with a look so feral, he feels as if given the chance, she'd devour him like a two bite amuse bouche.

"What's _that look_?" he murmurs.

"Let's work on that Sacral Chakra alignment we talked about before. Ben, I want you to  take. me. apart.” she says in a lusty whisper. "Excite my vagus nerve, _make me see orange_. " She requests in a dangerously earthy contralto.

"H _mmm_." he purrs. "That... sounds like an invitation _**and**_ a challenge."

"The new sexy in its _full glory_..." he delights, silently.

"Use your mouth." she kisses him passionately. " _Explore me._ " she reaches between them and strokes very lightly up his torso from his navel to his collar bone with her fingertips. He lolls his head back and groans. She ghosts her fingertips over his clavicle, and nips it playfully before walking her fingers down to his nipples. With a sloppy wet, but flattened tongue, Anna licks an aureole. When she feels his tiny nipple stiffen, she suckles it until he moans. Pinching and rolling his other nipple all the while. She giggles devilishly as she moves on top of him and begins to rut against him.

" _C'mon Ben_. Clearly, you're up to the task at hand." she coos as she continues to tease him. When she starts to lick and nibble his earlobe, he growls fiercely and flips Anna onto her back, his hands flat on the mattress on either side of her head, elbows locked. She looks up at him and licks her lips. "M _mmm_... _That's_ what I'm talkin’ about. _**Ba-ring it!**_ " she dares, sotto voce. 

Benedict dips his head and kisses her deeply. She moans into the kiss, as they playfully lick and nip at each others lips. While they kiss, he begins gently kneading her left breast with his impossibly slender fingers. Ghosting his thumb over her nipple. Her left breast is exponentially more sensitive and Benedict makes good use of the difference, lavishing the firm smooth globe with his full attention. Anna arches her back as her nipple turns into a pebble with his deft touch. He breaks away from their kiss and begins placing tiny pecks from her neck down to her collar bone, stopping there to nibble, lick and tease.

With her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, she is awash in sensation, every touch seems designed to lead her to her requested destination.

He continues to lavish attention on her left breast while latching onto her right with his beautiful lips. Benedict begins licking the areola gently, swirling his tongue around the nipple to enjoy the texture on his tongue before sucking on it with increasing pressure. When he feels her muscles go slack, he kisses his way down her torso stopping to swirl his tongue around her navel and leave a soft kiss there as he moves to her core.

" _Be careful what you ask for M'darlin because you are going to get it..._ " He smiles to himself.

 

He nuzzles her soft fuzzy pubic mound with his nose and begins painting her vulva with sloppy wet strokes from his flattened tongue. The smoothness of her fleshy shaven labia turns him on, and a jolt of eletricity shoots to his crotch. Anna mewls at his touch, and he takes great pleasure in her vocalizations. He begins to kiss and lick her core. Flipping the soft petals back and forth with his eager tongue elicits a full throated reply from Anna "U _nnn_ gh!, _**Ben**_!" She hisses her approval, punctuating with a soft _Oooo!_ "

He leads her to the edge of a steep cliff, and just as she feels herself about to teeter into free fall, he slows his pace and reels her in.

He flicks his tongue above her clit, focusing on the fleshy bundle of nerves above the hood. She arches her back, and pushes her crotch closer to his face, screaming guttural obscenities. Or maybe they were suggestions?

 

He coaxes her to flip onto her tummy grabs both of her arse cheeks, squeezes and kneads them like a cat marching in place. He continues to squeeze, with his thumbs in her crease, mashing with the heels of his hands. He walks his fingers over the curve of her bum and grabs her waist, sweeping his thumbs over the dimples in her lower back. Anna rocks her hips into Benedict's touch, and moans into her pillow. Benedict pulls back and takes in the sight of Anna, who is totally blissed out, as he grins lasciviously. He lovingly kisses one of her arse cheeks and then playfully bites it. Anna laughs into her pillow "Please tell me you didn't bite my arse!" He smiles impishly and replies in his rumbly baritone "Well, I _had to bite it_..."

 

Just then, Benedict flips her onto her back again and begins lapping directly at her molten core. He delights in the smell and taste of her, humming as he goes, occasionally stopping to slurp lewdly. His noises elicit a spate of girlish giggles from Anna, and she fists the tousled curls on top of his head, giving a slight tug. His toes curl involuntarily.

 

He crawls up the the bed like a jungle cat, and pounces on her. This time, he is rutting against her. Their sweat slicked bodies sliding tectonically. He pulls his hips up and strokes himself between her thighs, wantonly rubbing her clitoris and labia with his rock hard erection. She bares her neck for nibbling and marking, but he refuses, opting for a deep wet kiss. Anna can taste her essence on his tongue and she returns his kiss with abandon.

She opens her eyes and finds herself staring up directly at his sparkly verdigris eyes, her own pupils blown wide by a carnality she feels on an almost molecular level. He threads their fingers together for a moment, deciding instead to hold her wrists together on the pillows above her head as he reaches for a foil square from the bedside table. He tears it open carefully and slicks a condom down his rigid shaft. He leans in for a kiss as he lines himself up with her core. He eases himself in slowly. An iDevice on a speaker dock provides the coda for their grande finale, beginning mellifluous old school sounds of " **Moments In Love"** by _The Art of Noise_ followed by **_“World Outside”_** by _The Devlins_.

Once fully seated, Benedict releases her hands. She raises her knees and undulates her hips in a figure eight. His breathing becomes increasingly ragged as he strokes. She runs her palms up and down his back and grabs his bum, pressing her fingers deeply into the firm but luscious flesh as she nears her climax.

Sensing the coil of energy in his belly unwind, he withdraws completely and replaces his cock with his index and middle fingers, searching out that firm slightly ridged spot just inside her. Once found, he works her sacred spot in a circular motion, pressing straight up on it as if it were a button. Feeling the gentle fluttering in her core turn into a steady pulsing around his fingers, he stops teasing as a sudden torrent of moisture sluices from her core. He takes her again, sinking into her, stroking deeply and languidly. Her body tenses and quivers beneath him. Anna's core throbs and contracts around him from deep within and she squeezes her pelvic floor around Benedict as she comes. He takes a deep breath and clamps down on his PC muscles as he pants into her neck.

The power of speech eludes them both as they join together ecstatically in an orgasmic free fall. Both moaning, panting, and chuffing like tigers. Benedict comes with great intensity, but _without release_. So, he's free to please Anna again. _Soon_.

 

"Ben. That was... Um,  _ **wow**_..."

She tries to find the words, but her vast lexicon is just out of reach in her post orgasmic haze.

" _Orange_?" he pants with a smile.

"Oh god, _yes_!"she purrs. Second Chakra _happiness_!..."

 

The pair loll about blissfully, billing and cooing, but Anna has plans in mind for later.

"Let's rest for a while" she yawns into Benedict's sweat slicked chest. "Then, _it's my turn_  to have my way with you." Heavy lidded, her voice trails off as she melds with Benedict and drifts off sticky but happily into a peaceful, restorative nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I decided to post an erotic fictlet(?) from the larger story. Mostly because connecting the dots between their first meeting and where I started writing is in progress.  
> In ch1, they did mention aligning their Sacral Chakras. This comes after they've been intimate a few times and Anna teaches Benedict a bit about using Tantra to conserve one's energy.
> 
> *Vagus? - not a misspelling...  
> Exploring the Mind-Body Orgasm  
> http://archive.wired.com/medtech/health/news/2007/01/72325
> 
> Check out this video on YouTube -  
> Tiger Chuffs:  
> http://youtu.be/5Ksr0-H1gmI
> 
>  
> 
> The full playlist:  
> Flower Duet by Jahnaa  
> Could It Be Magic by Barry Manilow (don't make that face, this song is quite lovely)  
> Return To Innocence by Enigma  
> No Woman No Cry (Live at at the Lyceum) by Bob Marley  
> Windmills of Your Mind by Take 6  
> Because by The Nylons  
> Lover Man by Billie Holiday  
> Wicked Game by Chris Isaak  
> Adagio in G Minor by Dominic Miller  
> Cinema Paradiso by Chris Botti  
> and, of course...
> 
> Moments In Love by The Art of Noise  
> http://youtu.be/8_ICsYzoWbk
> 
>  
> 
> The World Outside by The Devlins  
> http://youtu.be/y9qIaEsW8G8
> 
> Honestly? My muse finds me happiest earbuds in, music blaring. These songs helped me with this set piece. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Not Beta’d - Blah-blah-blah... spelling, syntax, punctuation, and grammar


	4. Should The Teacher Stand So Near?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪One thing in life you must understand♪  
> ♪The truth of lust, woman to man...♪  
>  

" _I have a student tonight_ , Eli..." Anna huffs.

"I know, but first of all this is supposed to be our movie night and more importantly Cal is gonna call you about a new client" he whines.

"Hell and _**NO**_!" She states calmly but adamantly.

"Well, _I guess it can wait_ for tomorrow." Loker's voice weakens and he backpedals.

"But how 'bout I swing by for a little while?" He asks.

"It's not up to me..." Anna looks over to Benedict and shrugs. He nods in affirmation.

"Okay. But dinner's on you. It's your turn, anyway. _Hit me back in five_." Anna rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ben. _Please stay_." Anna hoists herself onto the kitchenette counter next to Benedict and begins untying her toe shoes. He rests on his elbows and watches her divest herself of her footgear.

 

"I _really_ didn't want to give in, but we do have a friend zone thingy we do every week. Do you have any cravings you'd like to explore? There are some really iconic noshes here in DC." She beams with excitement. He smiles at Anna amiably, hoping his thoughts won't betray him. "Cravings? Sure. _Not necessarily for food, though_ "

"How about burgers? O _hhh_! I've got a great idea... _Sliders_!"

Her phone rings at just that moment. It's Eli calling back five minutes and twenty seconds later. Before answering, she checks with Benedict. "Sliders? Oui? Non?" "Once again, _I place myself in your hands_ " He grins slyly, but the double entendre was not missed by Anna.

"Lokes, bring me burgers. I want _**BGR**_ and I want it now. Tell them Andy wants the flight of sliders. They'll know what to do, it's in their computer. Don't take any shit, Eli. Call if you need my help. _Laters_!" She ends the call and turns to Benedict, who is looking quite perplexed.

" _Andy_?" he asks.

"Sorry, I thought you'd been given my bio. **_Andromeda G. Eberhardt_**. Pleased to meet you!" She coos.

She extends her hand. As before, he kisses the back of her hand. This time gazing up at her, and allowing his lips to linger a little longer than strictly necessary for the greeting. " _My pleasure_..." He replied, in a smooth yummy baritone.

" _Before you ask_ \- My parents were into sci-fi before it was a huge part of the cultural zeitgeist." she states firmly. "I decided to gift myself with a less clunky common moniker, though. Most folks call me Anna. A few of my friends from high school call me Andy." She pushes her ballet shoes aside and crosses her legs toward Benedict.

 

"Tell me about your studies, Anna" Benedict queries.

"The main body of my work has to do with the connection of sense memory to smell" she explains. "There really isn't a large body of work on the idea, but some great work has been done before me, mostly in neuroscience, not behavior. Smells are very evocative, and I'm currently putting several of my theories into practical use professionally. You might be surprised how subliminally odors effect conscious behavior. The scent of rain, for instance... It can cause sadness and trepidation in some people or calm and soothe others. It's all down to frames of reference. I should probably stop blathering before your eyes glaze over or I bore you into stupification. "

He seems genuinely interested and remarks "From the sound of it, you're practically honing a super power, Anna."

"In some ways, it _seems_ like a super power. I often need to suss out what scents to use in an interview to unlock information. Some of my colleagues call it _The PsyOps of Smell_."

 

An interesting notion percolates in Anna's thought bubble:"I've got lots of empirical data to draw on. _Might even have a little experiment in mind for you.._."

Benedict is held in thrall by Anna's earnestness. And her dulcet speaking voice.

"It's gonna take Loker a while to get here with our supper. Why don't we put the time to good use? A little social dancing, Ben?" she asks

Once again, his brain is foggy while listening to her speak. He'd like to blame jet lag, but that'd be wholly untrue.

" _Uh-oh_ , we've gone and wandered off-piste again. Geeze, maybe he _is_ still on GMT?" she wonders to herself.

"Yeah, that'd be brilliant" he enthuses, as he rejoins the conversation.

"Cool. Let me put my sneaks on!" She vaults from the counter energetically and heads for the staircase. Anna feels Benedict's eyes on her as she crosses the room, so she adds a little extra sway in her hips. He watches her walk away, then joins her at the stairs.

 

After tying up her laces, she puts on her Bluetooth earpiece in case she needs to answer any plaintive calls from Loker.

She turns to Benedict and smiles "I'm gonna introduce you to a very unique genre of music, Ben. Here in DC, some of us urbanites really dig a type of music called “ _ **Go-Go**_ ”. It's hip-hoppy, with elements of swing and has a lot of percussion. Ready?"

" _Are **you**_?" He replies with a wink.

"O _hhhh_! We've got jokes?" she chortles. She thumbs the remote to the sound system and starts “ _ **It Don't Mean a Thing**_ ” by Chuck Brown. She shimmies up to Benedict and beckons him into her personal space. "C'mon... Show me whatcha workin' with!" The two laugh and enjoy dancing with each other.

" _Not bad **at all**_!" Anna encourages. "And since you're being such a good sport about sharing our time together, I have a treat for you"

Anna retrieves the remote, changes the EQs and plays another song. Shaggy's " _ **Oh Carolina**_ " comes blaring out of the speakers, and Anna gives Benedict a bit of coaching he didn't expect, but enjoys tremendously as she Wines seductively for him.

“You waan watch mi wine mi bady Star bwoy? Anna asks in a smoky mixed patois, closing the distance between them and dancing up on Benedict, swinging her hips and shoulders in planetary motion.

Benedict's pupils dilate, his mouth is hanging open, and his palms are getting sweaty. “ _Bloody Hell_...” he groans to himself. She twirls until she's behind him, bends her knees and rolls her body until her firm curvy arse is pressed against his. She reaches behind her to grab his hips, continuing her sensuous tutorial by swiveling and grinding herself into him. Benedict pivots on his right foot and pulls Anna into him, turning her until she faces him.

Anna smiles suggestively and whispers "You learn _quickly_. _**I like that about you**_ , Ben." He crinkles his nose and quirks an eyebrow at her. Undeterred, she snaps her hip into his, and stares directly into his ice blue eyes. " _Oh, Ms Eberhardt. You are a bad, bad woman..."_ He thinks to himself, transfixed by her gyrating. Neither will relent, so they push their hips back and forth as their stare down continues.

She breaks the tension by taking an index finger and tapping the end of his nose." _Boop!_ Got yer nose!" They fall into a spate of raucous laughter. "Omigosh! That was ridiculously fun. I'd swear by my Mindens that is the most fun I've had in _months_. Ben, the look on your face   _made. my. day_." 

"I, erm... _Uh_..." Benedict stammers and scratches his head, trying to sort out what he's just experienced. Some parts of him have already decided.

"Anna?" 

"Yes, Ben?"

"Erm... which way to the bog, Luv?"

She points over her shoulder and says "Far wall, by the prop closet."

 

 

Anna's earpiece lights up, and Eli announces that he's nearly starving, and will be there in 15 minutes. "

"Ben, did you happen to bring a pair of glasses with you?" She asks.

"Yes. I don't always wear them, but they're always at hand." 

"Can you fetch them for me, please? _I've got a plan_..."

She follows him into the cloakroom. Whilst he riffles through his messenger bag, Anna cants her head and takes in the view. "The Cumberbum! _Nice_!" she smiles secretly. Benedict looks over his shoulder at her and playfully scolds "Could you not stare at my arse, please?" He smiles and winks. She blushes as she smothers another round of giggles.

He finds the glasses, and hands them to her. " _What's this plan of yours_?"

"I think you look too recognizable. _C'mere_... Bend down a little, please" He obliges her. Anna finger combs his hair into a different style, and places his glasses on. "There, you've just become _William S. Scott_ , Cultural Attaché."

"May I ask _why_?" He purses and torques his lips, then furrows his brow. " _I'm sure you have your reasons_."

"This should be _stunning_..." He muses silently.

"I trust Eli, but find his radical honesty cack-handed and pretentious. He's left folks stitched up in the recent past. And that kinda chaps my arse." Anna is calm but a look of disappointment clouds her features. Benedict reaches over and smoothes his hands up and down her arms as she speaks.

"Eli fancies himself smarter than me because I rely on my intuition more than book knowledge. So, I very occasionally indulge in a bit of fun at his expense. This situaion definitely qualifies. We are obfuscating with a purpose. A few specious red herrings will liven things up, and help hide you in plain sight." She pats one of Benedict's hands before adding " _No worries_ , Ben - I'm just taking the piss..." She clicks her tongue, winks and smiles. **Devilishly**.

"Let's freshen up for dinner. ‘Cuz I'm _fuckin' starvin_ g!!" She covers her mouth and mumbles an apology. " _Ooops_! I didn't mean..." Benedict chuckles reassuringly "Don't be fooled by the accent, Luv. You should hear me when I'm 'round my mates."

"I don't doubt you, but you occupy rarified air. Not exactly an average bunch of blokes, you lot." He quirks his upper lip into a left sided grin and nods knowingly.

 

"Anna? What in blazes is a _flight of sliders_ "

"This place can make burgers from five different proteins. My custom flight of sliders comes with three of each protein on the cutest lil' buns ever, and a mix of crunchy noshes. _Perfect_ for grazing and chatting." Anna explains as she sets out bamboo plates and flatware.

"A standing order? How'd that happen?" He asks.

"I bartered for it. In grad school, I helped someone prepare for a Juilliard audition. My pupil got in, and grateful parents with gravitas arranged it for me." Anna cheerfully recounts.

"I'd not asked before, ummm... How'd you get here? Did you take a taxi, or use a car service?" Anna asks with great concern.

" _I took the Metro_. Foggy Bottom station is near my hotel. It was quite an adventure" he announces happily. Anna tries not to register her surprise, but she's genuinely impressed.

"Well, let's call a car service for your return trip tonight."

"Getting rid of me already, eh" he chuckles.

" _Oh Benedict_ , if only you knew. I'd have you for breakfast if I could. _Twice_." Anna's thoughts turn lusty momentarily, but answers him politely with: "Well, I'd like to share a glass of wine with you and wanted to make sure you got back to your hotel safely. Eli isn't allowed to join us,  _he's driving_..." She reaches into a cabinet to find two glasses, then retrieves a bottle of Terrapin Traminette from her refrigerated drawer.

" _Follow me_ " she says, leading Benedict out of the kitchenette and down a short hallway. At the end of the hall is a well appointed home theatre.

Anna places the wine and glasses on an ottoman and throws her arms open "T _a-Da_! **Isn't this _cool_**?! My brothers made a cinema draft house right here off my rehearsal space!!" Her face brightens, and she is positively ebullient.

"Please, _have a seat_..." She pats the sofa cushion next to her, and he happily plops himself down. Benedict looks around in wonder. "This room is beautiful. I'd never have guessed... a _hidden theater_!?"

"Maybe we could watch a movie or two while you're visiting?"she asks, somewhat tentatively.

" _I'd rather enjoy that_. Thanks." he smiles.

Anna sighs happily and pours each of them a glass of wine, and raises hers for a toast:

"Here's to it, and from it, and to it again - _and if you don't get to do it..._ May you never get to do it again!! _Cheers_ , Ben"

" _Cheers to you_ , Anna..."

"Don't get happy yet. I've got a homework assignment for you..."

" _Homework_?" he asks, slightly worried.

"Relax, all you hafta do is watch a couple of videos before we meet tomorrow. I'll text you the links." she says over her glass.

Benedict looks _relieved_. _And a bit peckish_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: In The Closet by Michael Jackson
> 
>  Check out these videos on YouTube -
> 
> The videos Anna texted to Benedict:  
> Michael Jackson & Janet- Scream (HD 1080P):  
> http://youtu.be/hcK698FmjZE
> 
> Gregory Hines & Mikhail Baryshnikov: "Duo Dance" (White Nights 1985) [HD]:  
> http://youtu.be/0qDGVHy5iTM
> 
>  The Music - 
> 
> Chuck Brown - It Don't Mean A Thing (If It Don't Got The Go Go Swing):  
> http://youtu.be/kO0ngSb5U5k
> 
> Shaggy - Oh Carolina 1993 (Official HQ):  
> http://youtu.be/BtLqmWt2h2g
> 
>    
> The Dancing - 
> 
> *How to Do the Wine | Reggae Dancehall:  
> http://youtu.be/JE-NJFG4BA8
> 
> How to Do the Run It Dance:  
> http://youtu.be/C5X84NBjVgk
> 
> How To Dance RAGGA - Episode 25 - Learn RAGGA with Jeny Lively  
> http://youtu.be/OqjdWLEAJq0
> 
> Not Beta Read. ::shrugs, sighs::


	5. Praise For The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This seems very cloak and dagger, Anna" Benedict says, with a smile.  
> "Hmm... And yet, here you are. Accepting rides from strangers!" she winks. 
> 
> "Are you usually this vivacious at half four in the morning?" Benedict asks with a sly grin.  
> "Depends on the company I'm keeping." Anna coos in a soft mezzo.  
> "And anyway, you texted me _first_ , remember?..."

Anna's phone buzzes at 3:45am. She instinctually reaches for it and is surprised to find who'na hell is texting at o'dark stupid.Her face is lit by the glow of her phone. " _Ben_?" she mumbles half awake, into the still darkness of her room.

I know it's late. (early?)  
Took a look at the links  
Lots of questions   BC

Anna stretches, and rolls up on her side. Then, taps out a reply:

FFS!  
Did you ever go to bed?  
How awake are you?   ~A

Totally knackered  
But can't fall asleep  
Sorry to wake you    BC

Get dressed  
Fetching you in 30min  
*DO NOT*  
keep me waiting   ~A

Dressing with all due haste BC

Cheeky. Smart. ;~) 

 

Anna bounds out of bed and into her en suite. After splashing cold water on her face, she brushes her teeth, and takes a quick shower. Afterwards, she speedily dresses and gropes around in the dark for a baseball cap to pull over her barely finger-combed loopy curls.

The traffic is nearly non existent, and she makes her goal of thirty minutes, _exactly on the nose_. She pulls up to Benedict's hotel just as he's exiting the lobby. Anna waves him over to her car. As he gets in she notices how great he smells, but can't place the exact scent. _Not yet,_ anyway.

"This seems very cloak and dagger, Anna" Benedict says, with a smile. "Hmm... And yet, here. you. are. Accepting rides from strangers!" she winks. "Where are we off to at this hour?" he asks.

"How about a quick ride over the bridge into Virginia? There's a really great diner there that I love." She ponders. " _Or_ we can take Rock Creek Parkway, get in a little scenery and wend our way to Bethesda. Not the most direct route from here, but interesting at night."  
"Your choice, Madame..." he purrs in a resonate tone.

" **Oh** , it is entirely _too fuckin' early_ for you to be this charming. I just... _can't_..."

" _ **Holy Shit**_! Did I say that _out loud_?!" she blushes.  
"Your thought bubble did indeed escape you, Anna." he chortles.  
"Won't apologize, though. I totally meant what I said." she says sweetly, but very forthrightly.

"I think I've just now decided on Bethesda. You'll like it. Unpretentious, unapologetic American food. I'm not really hungry for a meal, so maybe get some coffee and maybe share a muffin or something." She shrugs.  
"Is this a regular habit, kidnapping people in the middle of the night and plying them with caffeine and sweets?" he laughs. "Yeah, _kinda_..." she grins.

                                                                              oooOOooo

"Anna?"  
"M _mmm_?"  
"How does a behavior specialist become a _dance instructor_? What am I missing?" Benedict quizzes.

"I needed to pay my way through school and became a Zumba instructor for the rich and hapless on Capitol Hill. Some of these folks were extraordinarily vain, and didn't want to look like a noob in my class, so I started giving private lessons to people before and after my regular classes. I'm an _NCAA_ and _EHFA_ certified fitness trainer too, so people felt comfortable seeking me out."

"How does it all come together? _I don't quite understand_..." __"Truthfully? - the long and the short if it all is very simple... My career keeps my synapses firing and pays the bills, but I continue to dance because it keeps me grounded. My day job isn't always happiness and I've seen things that cannot be erased from my hard drive, so to speak. But dancing helps me create something tangible and positive. At the risk of sounding trite - it really _is_ my happy place. I see the change _as it happens_. In the end, knowing that I've helped someone go from a ground state, to moving confidently and being happy in their own skin makes my heart soar." Her voice catches a bit as she makes her point.

As Benedict listens to Anna, her passion, intensity, and sincerity seem almost palpable.

"How long have you been dancing Ballet?" he asks, with great fascination.  
"Gosh, since I was nine or ten. I was taller and had curves earlier than most girls my age, but I was a tomboy. Mom wanted me to be light on my feet and carry myself gracefully. So, ballet."

There was a long pause in their conversation, but neither seemed to mind. Each occupied with their own thoughts.

"Ben, I have a silly fangirl idea to share with you. It's extraordinarily fantastical, to be sure - but hope you'll hear me out."

"You have the floor..." He says, respectfully.

"One of my fave movie stars is Clint Eastwood, and one my favorite movies of his is _**The Eiger Sanction**_. I've long felt the film could well do with reimagining to update the spycraft, and action setpieces. I've recast the entire movie in my mind's eye a gazillion times, but I can always imagine you as the character he played, Dr Hemlock. Sunny March could produce it. What fun! You could create your own action franchise! Bayhem at its finest! _Ya think_?" she enthuses.

Before she's done speaking Benedict is busily clacking away on his smart phone, looking up information about the movie. 

"Mountaineer? Fine Arts professor and Spy? _Brilliant_!" he agrees.

"I certainly wouldn't presume to tell you your business, but the opportunity to be having this conversation with you on any level is completely surreal." she muses.

Just then, a shiny diner car is in view. Brightly lit and quite busy for the time of day. Anna parks nearby, and the two head inside and take a booth.

The waitress on duty brings setups and menus.

She stops to read Anna's cap she laughs out loud. "Sorry sweetie. Your cap is real cute. Be back for your order, Hon" she says, cheerfully.

"Ben? What does it say?" She asks, a bit worried.  
"It says: _**Remove Before Flight**_ " he affirms, confidently. With great emphasis on the "T" sound.  
" _Hmmm_ " she hums as she looks up at the bill of her hat. "I grabbed the first black hat I found. All things considered, it turned out okay" 

The server returns to take their order. "Ya know, you look like that guy..." The waitress remarks. "He gets that all the time dontcha, _snuggums_?" Anna says in a mockingly sweet tone as she clasps her hand around two of his fingers. 

"So, whatcha having, Hon?" the server asks. Benedict gestures toward Anna.  
"We'll have a bottomless carafe of espresso roast and - Are the praline pull-aparts out yet?" Anna asks enthusiastically.  
"Y'all can have that in 10, if ya like."

Anna looks to Benedict for approval, he nods.

"Great. Espresso roast carafe, two cups, and one praline pull-apart, _please_." Anna's face brightens significantly. "Wait 'til you see this thing, Ben! It's as sexy as breakfast gets! Hot, sticky, melty, and sweet!" she chirps.  
"Are you usually this vivacious at half four in the morning?" Benedict asks with a sly grin.  
" _Depends on the company I'm keeping_." she coos in a soft mezzo. "And anyway, you texted me first, remember?..." she adds.  
"Never really expected you to text me back straight away, _let alone_ be bundled off for an impromptu breakfast meeting before daybreak" he chuckles.  
"It'll be  _worth it_ though." Anna looks down and realizes that she's still holding Benedict's hand.

When he notices her staring at their hands, he strokes the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb, and smiles at her. It's the left profile smile with character lines adored the world over.  
She worries the corner of her bottom lip with her teeth as she returns his smile. She sighs happily. Her toes are curling in her shoes.

The server arrives with their order and notices the chemistry unfolding before her.  
"Here ya go." She sets down two diner style coffee cups with saucers and a chrome thermal carafe. She places the pull-apart between them and removes it from its mini bundform with a flourish.

"Y'all be careful now, it's still hot." She winks at the pair as she pours them each a cup of coffee. "Need anything else, Hon?" she asks.  
"Hmmm?, u _mmm_... no. Thanks" says Anna.

Anna plucks two packets of sugar from the holder on the table, and deftly adds them to her coffee. She lifts the cup to her nose and inhales deeply. " _Ahhh_! Cue the harp glissando!" She imitates the sound of angels singing and Benedict chuckles.

Anna reaches for the bread with her free hand, carefully pulling off a chunk with her thumb and forefinger. She bites the chunk of sticky bread, dips it in her coffee, greedily licks her fingers and goes back for another piece.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/F5B5978F-15CB-4555-985C-E03BD2BA16D3_zpsmoqv1j61.jpg.html)

"Omigosh! Ben, _you have **got** to try this_." She says, covering her full mouth as she speaks.  
He reluctantly releases her hand and tears a chunk for himself. He lifts a heavily crusted piece toward his mouth and purses his lips to blow on it before biting down on it. The look on his face draws a comment from Anna:  
"Why do I have the feeling that I've just seen your _"O Face_."  
"Because you probably just did..." he whispers. 

Anna grins and quirks a brow at him over her coffee cup. She grabs another piece of bread and begins to look around the table quizzically.

"Is everything okay Anna?" Benedict asks.  
" _Sauce_. It's s'posed to come with sauce..." She politely waves down the server, who arrives swiftly, and is very attentive.

"What can I do for you, Hon? she asks.  
"The pull-aparts usually come with a really yummy sauce, but we didn't get any..." Anna pouts slightly.  
_"Not everybody knows about the sauce_ , but I'll bring you a lil' bowl right out" She disappears, behind two stainless steel doors and reappears with a ramekin of bubbling praline sauce with crushed pecans on top.

"Thank you Miss Lenore." Anna beams.  
"Not a problem, Hon." she winks. "Y'all enjoy that..." And with that, Miss Lenore makes the rounds. Offering assistance, taking requests, and refreshing beverages at other tables.  


"Do you know her, Anna?" Benedict asks. "No."  
"How did you know her name? And she keeps calling you " _Hon_ "..."  
"First, her name is on that white board over there behind you. The other two names listed for this shift are guys, and she has an "L" embroidered on her collar so, she _must_ be Lenore, yes?"

Benedict continues to drink coffee as he listens to Anna's cogent deductions.

"An' I fur-vuh, deduce... She's from Baltimore. It's the accent, _innit_? And, they call ev'ryone Hon." She says in a first rate imitation of "Billy Wiggins".  
" _Well done, you_!! I've never met a woman who's as good with men's voices as you, Anna"  
"Oh, _pfft_! I have two brothers, it comes easy..." she chuckles softly and smiles warmly.

"I've done my homework. Why _those two_ videos, Anna?" Benedict asks.  
"Gregory Hines and Michael Jackson are and will remain, masters of their style. And both were tall men with beautiful body lines."

" _Sexy as hell too_. Each in their own way" she ponders in her thought bubble.

Benedict raises his eyebrows, quirks his lips, and reaches for an earlobe.

"I'd like to teach you both combinations. _Especially_ the Hines and Baryshnikov pas. I've never danced that one with a guy." she shrugs, and sips her coffee.  
" _Why not_ , if I might ask..." Benedict leans forward as Anna formulates an answer.

"We're back to bodylines and wingspan."  
"Your build is ideal for either piece. _Were I to be completely honest_ \- it's really just vanity on my part. I think we'd compliment each other beautifully dancing those combos together. For me, there's something quite beautiful in a well executed Pas." Anna explains.

There's one piece of the pull-apart left. While Anna is explaining Benedict's homework, he reaches for the last chunk, leaving only bits of praline behind.

Anna looks down, sees the empty plate and shrieks "Th _eee_ f!! It stole the precious!" Benedict laughs out loud, and shares the last bit with her, tearing it in half and offering to place it in her mouth. She wraps her lips round the treat, licks her lips and purrs in a very dangerous contralto " _Mmmm_ , thanks."

Next, Anna sets upon the ramekin, running two fingers around the dish to collect the last bits of praline and sauce, then sticks her fingers in her mouth.

Benedict makes an unintelligible sound from deep in his throat.

" _Oi_! Did you just _growl_ at me?" she chides, playfully.

He blinks twice and crinkles his nose. " _For Fuck Sake_!... You'd have growled too if you'd seen how damn _sexy_ that was." he broods silently. " _Did I __? Sorry, guess I was lost in thought..." he admits._

Anna threads her fingers together, raises her arms over her head, stretches and grunts.

Lenore sees Anna's movement from the corner of her eye, and decides to check on her table. "How was it, Hon?" Lenore politely inquires, as she clears down the table.  
" _Jeebus Crust, they 'bout licked it clean! I gotta try summa that damn sauce today before I leave..._ " she reckons to herself.

"I'ma leave the check here for Y'all. If you need another thing - you just holler" She smiles, and takes her leave to check in on her other tables.

Anna grabs the check, glances at it and smiles. She reaches into her coat pocket and retrieves money for the tip. She leaves it folded, and sticks it under the sugar holder.

" _Ready_?" she asks Benedict. He yawns and scratches his head.

"Yeah. C'mon sleepyhead..." She scootches out of the booth, and Benedict follows suit.

She stops at the register to pay, and is greeted by a kindly older gentleman. "How was it?" He asks, with a pleasant smile.  
"It was wonderful, as always" says Anna, happily. She looks down at her receipt and noticed that she'd been comped.  
  "Hey now! Y'all have a real good day" The gentleman waves as the pair head for the door. Anna turns back to leave something in the cashier's hand and waves goodbye. 

"What was that last bit, Anna?" Benedict asks. "Paying something forward..." she explains, cheerfully.

Once the two are in Anna's car and buckled in she shares a surprise with Benedict: "I read somewhere that your favorite times of day are dawn and dusk. It's daybreak just now. How 'bout we head back into town and find a quiet place to watch the sun come up?" she suggests.

"That'd be..." His voice trails off as he yawns again.  
"Don't worry, we'll getcha tucked in soon" Anna smiles.

" _Oh, I do hope so.._." He chuckles to himself, imagining Anna tangled up in the duvet on the bed in his hotel room.

With her cap on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title borrowed from "Morning Has Broken"
> 
>  (All pics are borrowed from Google Images, and re-imagined by an editing app...)
> 
> Rarrrrrgh! Formatting!! :~0 (formatting is doing my head in. Spacing is probably catty-wompus. Apologies...)  
>    
> Continuing to fill in the gaps from writing I've already done. Entirely tempted to reel off another steamy ficlet. 
> 
> 9/6/14: A clarification: I've gotten quite an earful offline in/re "Anna's" comments about the Hines/Baryshnikov Pas.  
> It is one of the most iconic dance sequences filmed. _Ever._ I'd like to think we'd all agree that Misha is as a legendary Danseur, and quite fetching too.
> 
> That having been said... lighten up, dear one. This is quite literally _**my world.**_  
>  Feel free to write yer own stories. ƸӜƷ
> 
> @}}~~}~~
> 
>  
> 
> NOT Beta'd


	6. The Earth Says Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna turns toward Benedict and stands palms upward with outstretched arms. The scenery behind her and the beautiful ombre color of the surrounding skyline complete the picture. 
> 
> "Welcome to Washington, Benedict..." she smiles proudly.
> 
> "Thank you, Luv." he replies.

Anna sees the yellow light and floors it across the intersection.

Benedict's face torques almost comically as he clutches for solid surfaces during this maneuver.

Once they're safely on the other side, Anna explains: "Sorry, Ben. Someone of note is on the move - I looked up the block and saw the red and blues on the dashboard of the lead car in a motorcade. Could be three cars, or an entire caravan. Next come the Dayglo vests dragging out barricades.

I've learned the hard way, get across before they start blocking off a street, or you're screwed. God, _I **love** this town_." she chortles, somewhat derisively.

Benedict shakes his head several times, and his body slumps slightly as the adrenaline rush dissipates.

"Where did you learn to..." he begins to ask. "I could tell ya, but then I'd hafta press the ejector button on your seat and blast you through my moonroof." she smirks, barely able to stifle a laugh.

" _Ejector seat?!_ " They laugh in unison. " _Jinx_ , Ben. You owe me a Coke!" Anna giggles.

Without taking her eyes off the road, she reaches over and taps the end of his nose. " _BOOP_!" she snickers. "It's _too early_ for you to be this saucy, madame" he grins. "Where are we off to in such a hurry?" he wonders aloud. "The Tidal Basin. One of the most iconic spots in my fair city. Sunrise is beautiful there." she informs. "Especially this time of year." she adds, sotto voce.

 _She sighs wistfully_.

Anna pulls into a sparsely populated parking lot and backs her car into a space. Benedict wrinkles his nose, having noted that the Sun is beginning to rise. _In the opposite direction_. "Don't think I missed that look. C'mon..." She unbuckles her seatbelt, and walks around to the back of her car. Anna uses her remote to lock the front doors, and deploy the rear hatch. She reaches in for a blanket, partially unfolds it beckons Benedict to have a seat.  She loosens the belt on her trench coat and sits next to him.  
Anna leans back on bent elbows, and crosses her legs toward Benedict. He glances over and notices a bare expanse of her long lovely thighs and begins to imagine what she's wearing, or _not wearing_ under her coat.

" _Anna?..._ "  
"Sir?"  
"Thank you for bringing me here. This is a lovely way to start the day. Save of course, your F1 style driving." He grins.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/914EEEC4-306F-4A3A-B4FE-E840B7F39A56_zpshyuywkrn.jpg.html)

 

"Ben,I've been wondering... Aren't you usually knee deep in handlers or publicists or something like that?" she asks, genuinely interested.

"Well, _ummm... Usually, yes. But I wanted to get a sense of place before being set upon by my official festival duties. _I needed a break__. My usual complement arrives next week." he sighs. 

He reaches up as if to tug an earlobe, but Anna intercepts his hand and coos " _ **Just breathe** , Benedict_. In through your nose, fill up your diaphragm, purse those yummy lips of yours and exhale" He follows her instructions and finds he feels a bit light headed. "If you feel a bit woozy, you've over oxidized a bit from exhaling a little too fast. It's all good..." she reassures him in a quiet, earthy mezzo. " _All good_ , eh? I'd really like to be kissing you, Anna. Oh well. _Nothing ventured_..." he surmises to himself just before he tries to steal a kiss, and is thwarted before his lips even reach Anna's personal space.

"Pump yer brakes, big guy!" She laughs.She leans over and puts her lips on the shell of his ear and whispers in a husky contralto: "So, you'd like a little of _this_...?" She nips the top of his ear, and kisses his earlobe.

"Oh- _oh_!... Ye _ssss_ " he groans.

"Or maybe even some of _**this**_?" She digs her fingers into the top of his thigh near his crotch, and rakes them down to his knee. "H _mmm_?" 

"Yes, ohhh... _YES_!" he bellows. 

Benedict screws his eyes shut and parts his lips.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. But... _No_ " she teases. Anna moves from her seated position to stand directly in front of Benedict. His eyes nearly completely dilated, jaw slightly agape.

"Let's take all of that _lust, passion and angst_ put it on pause, and bring it with you to my studio this afternoon." she suggests."But... Since you've been so well behaved that I've decided to cut you a little slack. Here's one for the spank bank." she purrs.She unties the belt to her coat and begins to unbutton it slowly.

Benedict leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees and holds his face in his hands.

Anna shrugs off her coat and tosses it next to Benedict. She puts her hands on her hips and stands before him fully clad in form fitting compression shorts and a matching top."Take a picture, it'll last longer" she smiles.

Not wanting the opportunity to pass him by, Benedict begins to scramble for his phone while Anna poses for him.

She removes her hat and shakes out her hair. That act alone elicits a slight groan from him and Anna's smile broadens. " _How do you want me_ , Benedict?" she smiles, fully aware of the double meaning.

Anna stands contrapposto with her back to Benedict, leaning on a nearby railing. She juts out a hip, exaggerating her curves, looks over her shoulder and smiles at him. A soft breeze wafts through her beautiful loopy curls and he captures her likeness in that moment.

" _Lovely_. One more?" he pleads.

She turns to face Benedict and stands palms upward with outstretched arms. The scenery behind her and the beautiful ombre color of the surrounding skyline complete the picture.

"Welcome to Washington DC, Benedict..." she smiles proudly. "Thank you, Luv." he replies, in his lower register. "These are stunning, Anna. Would you like copies?" he gallantly offers. 

" _Absolutely_. You can send them while we head back to your hotel, so I can put you back where I found ya" she chortles.

The ride back to Benedict's hotel was very quiet, but not _uncomfortably_ so. Neither felt the need to fill the air with superfluous blather.

The city comes to life as they wend their way through traffic.

Once they arrive at Benedict's hotel, Anna pulls into the driveway, stops her car and shuts the motor off. The quietude suddenly hangs heavy in the air. They each look at the other, reluctant to break the silence. Anna reaches for Benedict's hand and holds it between both of hers. She captures his gaze begins to speak, "Ben, I'm..." she yawns, and apologises before continuing her train of thought.  "I'm looking forward to seeing you in my studio, later."

" _Are you sure_ you don't want to come up for a bit, you can kip here. _I'll take the sofa_." he thoughtfully suggests. His eyes show the depth of his concern.  "Thanks, but no. _I'll be fine._ Looking forward to seeing you ‘round three- _ish_. You can meet my Little Sisters." she beams.

"Wait... I thought you'd said you have brothers?" he asks, in an attempt to clarify. "True. But I do have _Little Sisters_. I mentor at risk girls. I have them in person once a week for a class, and today's their day." Anna's face seems radiant as she explains.

A driver behind her in queue honks insistently, prompting Anna to bid Benedict good morning and adieu. He waves, and watches as she pulls into traffic.

Benedict's phone buzzes with a text alert:

Bloody Hell Mate!

That's your dance teacher?! TH 

Yes. She. Is. ;-D BC

Enjoy yourself! TH

I will, indeed... };-> BC

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/9524A503-86D1-4177-86D1-87EFEF1D0784_zpshdeqq2bc.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May add more notes later. 
> 
>    
> Title borrowed from: “Good Morning Starshine”  
>  Hair - Good Morning Starshine - YouTube  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nmZqb2VVc48
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As ever - Not Beta'd, yadda-yadda-yadda.... "We'll fix it in post."


	7. I Lie Here So Still...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict lies limbs akimbo in the cool darkness of his room. A half smile forms at the corners of his mouth. He wraps himself in his duvet, and nods off peacefully. 
> 
> Four words cross his lips as he drifts into slumber:
> 
> “Best. Utility. Wank. Ever.”

Benedict drags himself out of the elevator and is greeted by the concierge on his floor. He nods and heads down the hall to his room.

Once in his room, he sheds all of his clothes except his t-shirt and underpants. He closes the black out drapes and dives onto the duvet, phone in hand. He checks and returns messages, then goes back to his pictures of Anna.

" _One for the spank bank_?" he smiles to himself.

He turns his phone sideways, pinches and pulls Anna's picture until he frames her smiling eyes just so. He captures the image and sets down his phone. Next, he rolls over onto his back and closes his eyes.

Images of Anna real and imagined ping around in his head. Her full pouty lips. The firm luscious curves of her body. Her beautiful, shiny hair lit gently lit by the rising Sun. And her smooth earthy voice. The words she spoke to him earlier reverberate in his brain like a .m4a file on an endless loop: " _ **How do you want me** , Benedict_?"

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/57205CAF-3A1F-4BF4-BF16-6A2CAB4D8B5F_zpsjw6mbczn.jpg.html)

 

" _Ohhh!_... Oh! f _uuu_ ck!" he groans as he strokes himself through his boxer briefs with one hand while pinching and rolling a nipple with the other.

" _How do you want me?_..." Anna's soft sensuous voice echoes in his head and pictures of her licking her fingers, running her fingers through her hair, and unbuttoning her coat bounce around in his head.  He reaches across the bed and grabs one of the soft, fluffy king size pillows, clamps his arms around it and ruts himself against it. Benedict's lips part and he lolls his head back, losing himself in sensation as he savors images of Anna stored in his brain. He lowers the pillow a bit and grinds his hips into it aggressively. His keening and panting increase as he nears orgasm.

A coil violently unwinds behind his navel. His toes curl, and every hair on his body stands on end. He flings the pillow aside and once again begins to stroke himself through his briefs. His slender fingers stroke languidly but firmly, occasionally cupping and squeezing his sac. He grinds his teeth, trembles and moans gutturally as he finds his release.

 

Benedict lies limbs akimbo in the cool darkness of his room. He is slicked with sweat, and the fly of his underwear is a sticky mess, but he couldn't be arsed. Sated, and slightly debauched... a half smile forms at the corners of his mouth. He wraps himself in the duvet, and nods off peacefully.

 

Four words cross his lips as he drifts into slumber: “ _Best. Utility. Wank. **Ever**_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll never look at hotel pillows the same way again! ;~>
> 
>  _**Anyhoo**_ \- This is what Benedict was, erm... _up to_ after Anna dropped him off at his hotel. 
> 
> _Does this count as a chapter?_ ::shrugs::
> 
> Anna's day unfolds a little differently. Her morning is in the _next_ chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title graciously borrowed from "I Burn for You" by Sting. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not Beta'd...


	8. But You're Not Really Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She perches herself on the edge of her tub and fills it with hot water and a few drops of sugar cookie and cinnamon scented oils. "M _mmm_..." she hums, happily. "The **perfect** snickerdoodle!"
> 
>    
> Anna sighs contentedly and slips into the steamy, fragrant water...

Anna throws her coat over the back of a chair and walks over to her landline phone.

The message indicator flashes almost angrily. She presses a button and an electronic voice drones:  "You have twenty-three new messages"

" _Fuck My Life_. Maybe cell to landline isn't so awesome after all"

 

"Message One: 5:25 AM..."

" _Where've you been Anna?!_ I've been trying you since last night, luv. I need to send a courier over with a video you need to see. When will you be available?" "

"Yes, _you certainly are trying_... I'm here _right damned now_ , Cal. It's not even 8 o'clock and you're already giving me agita." she shrugs as she continues checking her messages.

"Message eight.."

"Anna! _Hey Babes!_ Looking forward to this weekend! I've got your super-secret BARC hothouse corn. See you at Jay's house tomorrow, early. First Mudbugs Weekend! _Woot!-Woot_! OMG! Cal gonna be there? You've gotta stop hangin' with your boss, honey. Where's Ria? I like her. Gu _rrrl_ , we need ta talk... Holla!"  "End of Message..."

Anna laughs out loud and responds to her Bestie's voice:

"Deannie Beannie! See _you_ tomorrow. Ria will not socialize with Cal. Need to talk?  Hmmph - If only you knew..."

 

"Message ten... _Cal? Delete"_

"Message fifteen... _Cal_?!, _Delete_ "

"Message twenty..."

"Hey Miss Eberhardt. This is Felìx from down the seafood company in Nawlins. How y'all are this moanin'? _A'ight_? We gonna send dem mudbugs to your bruddah. Caught 'em jus' hours ago. They _still_ wanna fight!" he laughs, then adds... "You enjoy dem crawdads, _ya hear me_? If you need anything other than, call me before Noon your time and we'll get it up there by dinner tomorrow." "End of Message. To repeat press..."

Anna's eyes light up and she completes three pirouettes to celebrate.

 

"Message twenty-two..."

"Anna, I just wanna warn you, _Cal is looking for you_ and he is already pretty intense about it. _By the wa_ y, your " _friend"_ from the embassy?... Is he MI6 or something? He seems untraceable. And... his name is probably fake. Just thought you'd like to know." he reports. Rather earnest, given the fact that he's only half right about _"Mr Scott"_.

" _Loker_. You damnable nitwit." Anna shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and summarily rids self of the message via delete button.

"Message twenty-three..."

"Good Morning Miss Anna! I've got my AP Chem test today, and I wanted to say thanks again for helping me find a tutor! _Love You!_ See you this afternoon! _Bye!_..." "End of message"

Anna smiles brightly as she speaks to the voice on the message: "You're Welcome, Aliyah! _Good luck today_."

 

Anna walks over to her desk, picks up a stack of papers, a few vials of essential oil, and her Toughbook. She places them on her laptop desk and wheels it into her en suite.

She perches herself on the edge of her tub and fills it with hot water and a few drops of sugar cookie and cinnamon scented oils. "Mmmm..." she hums, happily. " _The perfect Snickerdoodle_!"

She toes off her running shoes and socks, then peels off her compression gear. Since she'd gone completely commando, there were no underpinnings to fuss with.

Anna sighs contentedly as she slips into the steamy, fragrant water. She reaches over for laptop desk, wheels it closer, situating her workspace for a yet to be determined slog.

Usually, she'll only refresh the water twice, but if she's on a roll - won't hold herself to that limitation. After placing her waterproof earpiece, her mind wanders a bit:

 

"Hmmm.... Wonder how Ben made out this morning?" she asks wonders aloud. She adjusts her laptop and begins working on her dissertation.

 

Blocks away, Benedict is firmly wrapped in his duvet, like a big gingy burrito with tousled curls poking out of one end, and toes from the other.

 

He's dreaming of the comfort and familiarity of sleeping in his own bed. Snuggled happily around Anna...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna's got a lot on her plate. ::wink::
> 
> May update notes later. Or, not... ;~P
> 
>    
> Title borrowed from "Superstar" - a song written by Bonnie Bramlett and Leon Russell (with a songwriting credit also given to Delaney Bramlett) popularized by many performers. (Bette Midler, The Carpenters, and Luther Vandross, among them)  
>    
> (9/8) Crawfish run from April to around July 4th. The Eberhardt sibs get together to celebrate the "First Mudbugs" of the season. 
> 
> The dinner party is where I started writing this story. This chapter is another bridge from a _"logical"_ beginning to that point in time.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Not Beta'd, all errors in grammar, syntax, and spelling are mine._


	9. This Contentious Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were retained by the team via their fixers. I don't know how this is going down, Darlin'..."  
> "But - I need _**your particular skill set**_." Cal implores Anna to consider his predicament.
> 
> "Who's on point over at OPA?" She asks.  
> "Do they have _the toolbox_ , Cal?" 
> 
> "Yes, Anna. _Any recommendations_?"

Anna closes her laptop and sits in silence, absolutely aghast at what she's just seen. She removes the SD from the slot as if it was capable of biting her. Then, she rings Cal's private line.

"Cal, _why_?..." her voice breaks.

"We were retained by the team via their fixers over at OPA. I don't know how this is going down, Darlin'..."

but -

 _ **"I need your particular skill se**_ t for this one." Cal implores Anna to consider his predicament.

"You sound a little shaken up. Would like me to come over so we can put in some facetime, luv?" _In his fashion_ , Cal believes himself to be soothing Anna, but is really trying to win her to his cause. _Natch..._

 

Anna shakes off her initial reaction, and gets her head in the game. " _Who's on point over at OPA,_ _Cal_?" She asks, with a clear, strong voice.

" _Where's the rest of it_? And _who disappeared it_? Rice, the team, or the hotel? _This is **bad juju**_." Anna's mind is trying to comprehend the depth of her new assignment as she waits for answers from her boss.

 

"All very good questions. _First_ , Quinn and Huck are on this. I've spoken to him, and he also thinks there's more to the footage than we've been allowed to see, given this happened in February. His brand of _"persuasion"_ may be required to uncover some answers. Quinn is going to Baltimore this afternoon for a talk with team officials to suss out how much truth we can expect from their quarter. Huck will meet her there and they're off to Atlantic City to start looking for the elevator footage" 

_"Do they have the toolbox, Cal?"_

_"Yes, the full library. Any recommendations?"_

"When Quinn goes to visit the team, she should wear _'Cinnamon Bark'_ oil and _'Mahogany'_ oil on her earlobes,  and Mahogany spray on both wrists." she advises.

 "If Huck joins her, he should wear _'First Responder'_ spray behind the hinge of his jaw and the oil on his pulse points." 

Cal is scribbling furiously to keep up with Anna. " _Anything else_ , luv?" he asks.

"Yes. When they get to AC, they should both wear _'Humidor_ ' on their temples and they should use two spritzes of that spray on each other's back, additionally - Quinn should wear  _'Cinnamon Buns'_  " she urges.

"And, Cal..."  
"Yes, Luv?"

"Please tell them not to dress like grunge rejects. This is _important ___. NO PLAID!!"

"I don't understand how this works, but you've not been wrong yet. Clever gal, you are. Glad you're not tucked away in a dark lab in B Ring." This is as close to a compliment as Anna ever gets from her boss. 

" _Thanks, Cal_ " she says, quite earnestly _._

 _"I'll keep you up to date_." Cal adds.

Both take a beat before speaking, neither wanting to antagonize or show their cards to the other 

"I'll be in Big Sister mode today, I have my girls this afternoon, and the intern mixer after that. _I'll keep my ear to the ground_. Hill interns have an uncanny knack for being a little  _loosey-goosey_ after some recreational gyrating, free noshes, and a little social lubrication." she says, mockingly.

"Good on ya, Anna. _Carry on then..._ " Cal signs off.

 

Anna mashes her tongue to the roof of her mouth as if she's swallowed something distasteful. And, in many ways _she has_. She fetches her fave yoga mat and begins stretching, pulling all of the tension out of her core muscles and replacing the stress and worry with clean deep breaths and peaceful, calm thoughts. A couple quick dabs of lavender and vanilla cake batter scented oils didn't hurt either...

She's shifting from downward facing dog and settling into child pose, when she hears a text alert tone.  

(" _ **I See Fire** "_ by Ed Sherran)

 

" _Ben!_ " Her eyes light up, and her mood improves nearly instantly. 

RU busy?  
Nothing important.  
Got a bit of sleep.  
Feeling refreshed.  
BC

Good 2 know.  
Have a little spare time.  
Had a mid-day meal yet?  
~A 

No, I've not.  
Suggestions? BC

Haricot vert/frisee salad?  
With bacon lardons?  
Fizzy water with fruit juice?  
~A

Sounds delicious. BC

Yep.  
Putting it together in about 1/2 hr.  
Join me? ~A 

Yes! ;~)

Cool Beans!  
May I ask a teensy favor? ~A 

You may... BC

Have you shaved yet? ;~)

No. Why?... :-/

 

Could you not, please?  
I think my fave Cultural Attache  
would sport a little  
well trimmed stubble ;~)

As you wish, M'lady... 

See you soon.  
BTW: I slipped a card key  
into your sweater pocket earlier  
;~D  ~A 

"Likes stubble, _eh_?" Benedict grins to himself.

 

His phone buzzes with another text alert from Anna:

Dress for a "working lunch" Sweaty. Sticky. Amazing!  
Bring a change.  
Jeans will do. ~A  


 

" _This should be **fun**_..." He strokes his chin and quirks an eyebrow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was already writing this set piece when _**"The Football Player from Baltimore"**_ got in deeper shit. 
> 
>    
> So, we've properly introduced Cal Lightman, yes? These two riff off one another quite well. I think Cal really digs Anna, but mostly in a _sapiosexual_ kinda way. 
> 
>  All of the fragrances mentioned in this chapter are real life creations of Demeter Fragrance Library.
> 
> I'm not gonna kitchen sink every DC show, but adding OPA really will work. Lightman Group and OPA (to paraphrase a fave movie)  
> "...inhabit a world of intersecting secrecies, living and dying at the places where these secrecies meet." 
> 
>  Hope devotees of the added fandoms enjoy and stick with the story. This is primarily an RPF. 
> 
>    
>  
> 
> Title liberally borrowed from "King Lear"
> 
> Any errors in spelling, grammar and syntax are mine.


	10. Chariots Richly Builded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you asking my permission to bundle me off yet again, Ms. Eberhardt?" Benedict grins.  
> " _Maybe..._ " she blushes.
> 
> "I think _I'd enjoy that **very much** , Anna._"
> 
> "Guess I'm sleeping on your couch tonight, then?" she supposes.
> 
> Clearly, he wasn't expecting such a request. He daren't refuse, but doesn't wish to appear _too eager..._

When Benedict arrives at Anna's studio, it is a hive of activity. Delivery people are streaming in and out through the prop closet and busily setting up displays in the kitchenette.

Just as he's about to call out to her, Anna appears. She's wearing dress made from a huge hoodie that has been carefully form fitted and her is hair pulled into a ponytail that somewhat resembles a cluster of grapes.

"Hi! Ignore all the foot traffic, if you can." she advises.

She walks up to Benedict, and soothingly rubs between his shoulder blades. "So, what've you been up to?" she beams.

"I, erm..." A delivery staffer whisks past him in a blur. Benedict looks to Anna utterly confused.

Sensing this, she grabs him by the wrist and leads him into the kitchenette. "Have a seat and tell me about your morning."

Benedict sets his messenger bag on the leatherette bench next to him and slides into a diner style booth with two place settings. He notices a vintage tabletop jukebox and asks:

"Does this work?" He points to the jukebox. "Oh yeah. It takes coins too, but you don't need to pay to listen to it. It's jacked in to the studio speakers, but has a setting for just the table." she explains.

"Your morning? You were about to tell me what you've gotten up to?..." she reminds him.

"Right! Yes!" "Someone very thoughtful arranged for me to join a private tour of the Folger Library. The voice for the audio tour seemed awfully familiar. Coincidence?" he conjectures, tongue in cheek.

" _ **Nope**_!"she winks. "Are you hungry at all, Ben?" she wheedles him a bit.

"I've been looking forward to the salad since you mentioned it. Did you make it or was it brought in?" He asks as the last of the delivery staffers take their leave.

"Made it myself. All of the components were waiting to be assembled. Better harmony for the end product that way." Anna washes her hands, then opens one of her refrigerated drawers and begins composing their lunch. "Would you like an egg, Ben? We could share one if you'd like" she asks as she makes her way to the table.

She balances the two plates on one arm and carries a pitcher of iced beverage with the other.

Worried about how precarious this arrangement seems, Benedict reaches up and takes a plate from her forearm. "I'd have helped you, Anna..."

" _I figured as much_ , but this worked quite well." she says, cheerfully. Once she sets down her plate, she reaches into the kangaroo pocket of her dress for her phone. She begins snapping pictures of her lunch.

"What are you _doing_ " Benedict asks, fork poised for action. " _Are you **blogging**_?"

"Yes. It's a really bad habit, but _"spotting"_ my meals is a guilty pleasure of mine. Please, start without me" she suggests.

But Benedict is fascinated by how thoughtfully she arranges each frond of frisée with her fork, and turns her plate to take advantage of the light.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/85DF755A-C6E5-42D7-B307-CF75EB9A6548_zpsnr2lf8q0.jpg.html)

"Cranberry spritzer?" she offers, as she holds up the pitcher. "Yes, _please_..." he smiles.

The first ten minutes there is no talking, only crunching, sipping, and contented sighs.

 

" _Anna_ , what was all the activity a few minutes ago? Looks like you're setting up for a do of some sort"

"My monthly Hill Intern Mixer is tonight. I did an internship many moons ago, but decided it wasn't my calling." she shrugs. "Becoming one of the _Pezzonovanti_ , it wasn't in the cards for me." She says in her very best rendition of Brando's "Vito Corleone"

Benedict's eyes light up. He shakes his head and chuckles as he says "Your facility for voices does my head in..."

Anna smiles and bows slightly. 

" _Anyroad_... I have a little mixer once a month. It started as a small gathering of friends years ago. Some of my compatriots work on The Hill and send their noobs my way to get a little community service cred under their belt. I have my Lil' Sisters first, then they mingle with the interns, share stories, and exchange contact deets before going their way. Two birds, one stone." she states, quite plainly.

"You're welcome to hang around, if you'd like. Or, _if you dare_..." she says in her dangerously sexy contralto.

 

"Are we working together tomorrow, Ben?

"Sure. We could do..." He quirks his chin.

"Well, _hmmm_..." She scrunches her face as she thinks.

"A _nn_ a?..." he quizzes in a resonate tone.

"Um, I'm s'posed to be at my big brother's tomorrow, but I have a workspace there. We're having a dinner party with some of our friends. And, _it kinda lasts for two days_..." She bites the corner of her lower lip and crinkles her nose.

" _Lovely_. Haven't seen the nose crinkle before" Benedict smiles, to himself.

"Are you asking my permission to bundle me off _yet again_ , Ms. Eberhardt?" He grins as he wonders aloud.

" _Maybe_..." she blushes.

"I think I'd enjoy that very much, Anna."

She wriggles with delight and says: " _Coolness_! Guess I'm sleeping on your couch tonight?"

 

Benedict furrows his brow slightly, looks right, then down and to his left. Clearly, he wasn't expecting such a request. He daren't refuse, but doesn't want to appear as eager as his thought bubble would have it:

"Oh, God... _**yes**_!" he muses.

"I'd be happy to have you as my guest. But, _I'll be taking the sofa._ " He tries to be chivalrous, but Anna is having none of it...

"Thanks, Ben. _But, **no**_. I called it, so the sofa's mine." She wasn't in the mood for dickering, but was quite polite, even in her thoughts:

"Okay, I get it. _Charming and Polite are kinda your **thing**_ , but there's no way I'm sleeping in your bed tonight. Alone or not. Pretty sure. _I think_..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title borrowed from Ovid.
> 
>  
> 
> It's late, I'll fix it later. It's handled... ::wink::


	11. My Cipher Keeps Rollin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair dance with their torsos joined at the navel, straddling each other’s legs, gazing at the other _very_ intensely. 
> 
> They dance this way until they're _drenched in sweat_ , and absolutely _breathless_. When they stop, their core muscles ache and burn. 
> 
> Anna reaches over and flicks sweat from Benedict's brow with the pad of her thumb.
> 
> She rests her head on Benedict's shoulder and smiles to herself:  
> " _Mind **blown**_!..."

" _Let's get to work_!" Anna announces.

"Will you help me stretch, Ben?" she purrs.

He reaches across his face, scratches behind his ear, and quirks a brow before answering. "Sure. But _only_ if you tell me why your wearin' tiny underpants on your feet..."

They both laugh, but he's **_not_** kidding. Her half sole shoes have captured his attention.

" _Walk this way_." She swings her arms and skips over to a sturdy portion of her barre. Benedict follows her at his usual pace when she looks over her shoulder and says: "No, seriously - walk _this way_..." She skips over to him and they giggle and skip hand in hand to the barre.

" _Right_ , you'll tell me what you need Anna?..."

Anna turns to face Benedict, and grabs the barre behind her. She turns out her feet, raises herself onto her toes and slowly lowers herself into a plié. When she recovers, she pulls her hips past the bar and perches there. She beckons Benedict to step closer. When he does, she wraps her legs around his waist.  
"Grab my leg behind my left knee, _please_ " she implores him in a _very_ smoky mezzo.

He gently, but firmly places his hands as she requests.

"I'm gonna slide down now, and I'd like you to bring my knee up to my shoulder" Benedict looks at her quizzically, then asks "You sure about this?"

" **Sure**!"she replies.

" _Glad one of us is_." he worries, to himself.

 

"Now, please grab my ankle, and pull it over my head. You can step in and rest my heel on your shoulder, _if you'd like_..."

After he lifts her ankle, Anna reaches forward and steadies herself with his shoulders. She's in a full split, so they're face to face and crotch to crotch.

"Now, walk me back towards the barre, Ben. Use it to steady yourself on either side of my hips. _Okay_?" He nods.

"Good?" he simpers.

"M _mmm_ , yes. Thanks. Please lean in more with your right shoulder..."

The soft smokiness of her voice and the smoothness of her lightly scented skin nearly draws an audible groan from him.

"God!, you _**are**_ flexible! This is more fun than I should be having, _fully clothed_ " he muses as he grins _devilishly_.

" _Ben_?" Anna purrs.  
"Hmmm?"

"More, _please_. Oh God, _give me more_. O _hhh_! _Harder_!..." Benedict blinks twice and shakes his head, bringing himself back to reality. His smile turns randy as he processes his inner dialog.

"The lights are on. _**Clearly** , no one's home_. Hope you're using CFLs, Sir" she opines to herself. She rolls her eyes and pulls a face.

" _Ben_?" She whistles softly to get his attention. "Hey _?!_ _Where'd you go just now_?" she asks.

"I... Uh... _Sorry_ , what?" he shrugs.

 

Anna steadies herself by moving her hands down to Benedict's waist, leans in and flexes her ankle back and forth.

"So, _erm_..." he clears his throat. " _The tiny pants on your feet_? What about those? I've never seen such a thing."

"They're half sole shoes, actually." She reaches for her ankle to show him the suede padding on the ball of her foot.

"See?" she waggles her foot and giggles.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/0D2A27A3-C57E-4C66-9EE9-02DB8514350B_zpsejsubgqr.jpg.html)

He swallows hard and chuckles uncomfortably.

"Oh, _alright_..." Sensing the tension building between them, Anna leans away from from Benedict and swings her leg down to the floor.

"That coil that tightened in your gut _just now_?" she asks.

He nods.

"We are gonna make good use of it in a new kind of dance"

"O- _kay_?..." he agrees.

"We are going to **_Kizomba_**!" she says, energetically. "Everything we've danced so far is down to this style. You'll see."  
"I've been having a little fun with you" she bumps his hip. "But, it'll all _make sense_ "

" _Promise?_ " he winks.  
" ** _Promise_**..." she replies. _In his voice_.

He shakes his head and smiles broadly.

"Do you mind if I lead?" she requests, thoughtfully. " _Some_ guys get their nethers in a twist, others are _okay with it_ , and a teensy subset like it a bit _too much_." she chuckles.

"As ever - _in your hands_ , Anna..." Benedict makes a grand sweeping gesture with his right arm, and bows from his waist toward her. She blushes lightly and smiles.

"Follow along, Ben. You're gonna shadow me. First, the Samba Roll. Let's get some music crankin’"  
She starts two songs by _Sergio Mendes_ , and keeps them on a loop: _**Magalenha** and **Mas Que Nada**_.

 

Anna demonstrates the steps for Benedict, then they work side by side using the mirrors to compare lines and timing.

"I think we're ready to put this together. Remember your extension rolling forward, and support me when I arch into you on the back side of the roll." she advises.

Benedict's facial expression turns very serious as he drills down to complete the steps flawlessly, hoping to earn one of Anna's lovely smiles and _perhaps_ a light peck on the cheek.

After several passes, Anna feels satisfied with the look and feel of their partnering. She spins herself into Benedict. Facing him, she smiles and nuzzles his nose with hers. " _ **Well done** , Ben_."

His eyes dilate a bit and his the tops of his ears turn bright red.

" _Water_?" she offers.

"Yes, _please_..."

"Have a short break, then we'll get back to work. _You'll like this next part_. The partnering is _very sensuous_. Let me show you while you rehydrate..."

She changes the music to " _ **On & On**_" by _Erykah Badu_ and begins demonstrating the Ladies Kizomba movement for Benedict. After watching her for one play of the song, _he sets down his water and joins her._

Instead of drawing each other close, the pair dance with their torsos joined at the navel, straddling each others legs, holding their arms out to the side, both gazing at the other _very_ intensely.

They dance this way until they're drenched in sweat, and absolutely breathless. When they stop, their core muscles ache and burn. Anna reaches over and flicks the sweat from Benedict's brow with the pad of a thumb. They draw each other close and meld together in a sticky, sweat drenched embrace.

Anna rests her head on Benedict's shoulder and smiles to herself:  
"Damn _!!_   _Mind **blown**!..._ "

Benedict processes their dance, as well: “Anna, dancing with you makes me _**want**_ you... If this as close as I'll get, _I'll take it_.” 

They’re each lost in their own thought process. But, as if on cue - they both purse their lips and exhale. 

 

" _Jinx_." Anna chortles and smiles. " _You owe me a coke_!"  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows directly after Anna & Benedict's lunch.
> 
> Check out these videos on YouTube:
> 
> The Music:  
> Sergio Mendes - Magalenha  
> http://youtu.be/zKIAuIg-GaE
> 
> Sergio Mendes ft Black Eyed Peas - Mas Que Nada  
> http://youtu.be/KMOU9YLvHDg
> 
> Erykah Badu- On & On  
> http://youtu.be/y7mwZULsVcQ
> 
>  
> 
> The Dancing:
> 
> How to do a Samba Roll:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dV7SAtm1CfI&feature=youtube_gdata_player
> 
> Kizomba ladies style with Sara Lopez  
> http://youtu.be/rccV-PhCm7k
> 
> (I ❤️Sara Lopez tutorial videos. You’d almost _swear_ her arse has _**independent suspension**_!)  
>   
> 
> Capezio footUndeez™  
> http://www.capezio.com/women/shoes/footundeez/footundeez
> 
>   
> 
> Title borrowed from: _**“On & On”** by Erykah Badu_
> 
>    
> Not Beta'd. Will fix it later. (:: [ ] ::)  
> Comments welcome. _Cogent suggestions treated_ **respectfully.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **ƸӜƷ**


	12. In Which Anna & Benedict Play Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As written on the tin...

Anna and Benedict leave the elevator after a giggly ride up to his floor. They make their way down the hall and around the corner to his room for a somewhat interesting, slightly tension filled sleepover.

"Geeze, wow! This place is bigger than my apartment! Very Nice!" Anna takes her overnight bag from Benedict's hand and asks "Bathroom?"

"There are two. If you're not needing the tub, you can use the one nearest _the sofa_." He places emphasis on the last two words, in a very resonant baritone.

"Thanks. A nice warm shower sounds good. No need for me to be traipsing in and out of your en suite." She clicks her tongue and winks.

"Cheeky monkey." she smiles, to herself.

Anna unzips her tiny spinner, and sits on the floor in front of it with folded legs as she rummages through its contents. She grabs a smaller bag, two indistinguishable black garments, and something tie dyed in all manner of pinks and purples. She also fetches two bottles of wine, and a waiter style corkscrew.

She stands up, hands the wine and corkscrew to Benedict, gathers her things and pads toward the bathroom.

"Hey, Ben?! Open the Super Tuscan, and chill the Rosé _please_!" She requests, over her shoulder.

Benedict takes a look at both wines, he will indeed open the Red as requested. He quirks a brow at the Rosé, but finds an ice bucket and ice.

He decides to make himself more comfortable, and ambles to the en suite. He performs some cursory ablutions and makes his way back to the living room in pyjama bottoms and a T-shirt.

He literally bumps into Anna in the hallway. They jostle over who'll walk in front of whom. Anna wins, and Benedict goes down the hall first. She takes the towel she's using on her hair, grabs it at both ends, torques it and snaps at Benedict's ass.

The resounding _thwack_  was suitably satisfying enough to cause a round of fiendish giggles from Anna.

" _Bloody Fuckin' Hell_ , Anna!" he growls, through clenched teeth, as he rubs his bum.

Anna begins to feel a little guilty about popping Benedict so soundly. "A _ww_ , geeze, Ben. _I'm sorry_..." He wheels himself ‘round, and she looks over at him through her lashes and sighs. He reaches towards her with an index finger and taps the end of her nose - " _ **BOOP**_!" he chortles.

 

A brief moment of silence passes between them, before they both erupt into raucous laughter. "I _**so**_ deserved that" she laughs. The apples of her cheeks aglow in bright magenta.

"Bloody gorgeous, you are..." Benedict muses silently, captivated by Anna's down to earth manner.

 

"Did you open the wine?" she asks as she scoots by him into the living room. She stops at her suitcase and fishes out two polycarbonate wine glasses and moves to a sofa, where she plops herself unceremoniously.

"Which would you like first, Anna?"

" _Ooo_! The Rosé, please." she coos. "The red can wait for us" He fetches the wine and touches Anna's neck with the bottom of the bottle as he walks around the sofa. She winces slightly and rakes her hair over to the other side of her head, exposing the cold spot to the ambient air. "Mmmm..." she purrs.

Benedict sits across the coffee table on a second sofa, with his legs folded. Anna opens the wine, and pours them both a glass. Benedict does a bit of facial histrionics, but accepts the glass and takes a very small sip.

"I saw those facial gymnastics, Ben. Yes, it's _Rosé_. Yes, it has a _Stelvin_ closing. Give it an honest try. Pleease?" She flutters her lashes and smiles coyly, mocking herself.

"Swirl if you must. If it's too cold for you, that'll open it a bit. I really like this wine. Reminds me a bit of Cherry Blossoms. A _hhh_ , smell the berries? Maybe a tiny bit of vanilla?" "Close your eyes and sip. You'll see..." she convinces him, he swirls and takes another sip.

"Oh. That's quite a bit different. How?..." He looks at her and shrugs.

"Trial and error, and a soupçon of fluid dynamics. I'm not an expert. So, if I like the way it smells, it'll probably taste good too."

 

"Ben, let's have a little fun" she quirks a brow and smiles lasciviously.

"Okay. Count me in." he replies.  " _What are we up to?_ " he wonders.

"How about a little _ **Truth or Dare**_?" she asks, in her earthy mezzo.

"Who goes first?" he asks. "You can go first. _Ask me_..." she purrs.

"Anna, Truth or Dare?" he asks, charmingly.

"Truth. Do your verst, d _ahh_ link" she answers as Marlene Dietrich.

Benedict narrows his eyes as he gazes over at Anna while he formulates a question. He purses his lips and hollows his cheeks. Just as he drops his bottom lip to speak, Anna interrupts him before he gets out a single word.

"Yes, and _damned well too_..." She pours herself another glass of wine and sips very seductively. "

"How could you _possibly_ know what I was going to ask?" 

"Non conscious affect display, Benedict." she smiles.

" _ **WOT**_?!"

"Hollowed cheeks, pursed lips. _Oral sex?_ , Ben. Yes, I give head. And I'm really fucking good at it, too."

Puzzled, he scratches his head, and rubs his palms on the legs of his pyjamas.

"Was I wrong?" she asks

" _No_ , but... I..." He shakes his head, and takes another sip.

"♪ _My turn_ ♪." she says, in a self congratulatory sing song.

Benedict swallows hard. Unsure of where this is going, but curiosity has gotten the better of him -

"In for a penny, _in for the whole bloody pound..._ " he smiles to himself.

 

"Truth or Dare, Benedict?" she smiles, her eyes full of mischief.

"Dare" he mumbles, into his glass.

"C _ooo_ l!" she chuckles, and wiggles her shoulders. "This is _fun_. Aren't you having _fuuuu_ n, Ben?" she chortles, and pours herself another glass of wine.

"Remains to be seen, Anna. _Do you have a dare,_ **or not**?" he grouses.

"Okay, _okay_... " She crinkles her nose, and takes a sip before giving her reply.

"I _dare_ you to come and sit by me." Surprised by the simplicity of the request, Benedict grabs his glass, stands up, walks across the coffee table and throws himself down on the sofa on the end opposite Anna.

The cushions bounce slightly, prompting a girlish, albeit _slightly tipsy_ giggle from her. " _Ooo_! Well then... Your turn, Benny." She rakes her fingers through her hair, and leans away from him, on her elbows. Then, she crosses her legs and wiggles her toes.

He sets down his glass, and begins to formulate a plan for either choice - _Truth_ or _Dare_. He quirks his chin, and worries the corner of his bottom lip before speaking.

Making note of his expression, Anna raises and lowers both eyebrows, leaving the left brow raised.

"Ohhh, you're _postulating_ , yes? _Bring. It. On_." she chides, playfully.

"Truth or Dare, _**Andromeda**_..."

Speaking her given name in his lower register to call her out makes her toes curl. He notes her reaction and gently strokes the top of her foot.

" _Scheisse_. Gurrrl!, what've you done? Oh... Fuckkit! Let's see where this goes." She ruminates.

"I'll take _Dare_ for twelve hundred, Alex." she says, tongue firmly in cheek.

" _I dare you to **sing**_. I heard you in the shower. You sounded lovely." He shares, thoughtfully.

Anna blushes, sits up and asks "Whaddaya wanna hear?" She tosses her hair over her shoulder and leans in for her answer. Benedict removes a rogue tendril from Anna's face and replies "What were you singing in the shower? I'd love to hear more of that song."

"It's a new fave of mine. It's a rap song sung in the style of Jessica Rabbit. You don't want that _a cappella_ , do you? It's better with music."

" _As you wish_..." he grins.

Anna reaches behind the sofa into her bag to retrieve her phone, granting Benedict a view of her cotton clad bum. Her boy cut undies ride up slightly as she reaches, revealing the curve of her bum where it joins her thighs. Benedict pours the the last of the Rosé into his glass, and smiles as he takes in the flirtatious visual before him.

Anna settles back on the sofa and reaches for her glass, finding it empty. She boldly reaches for Benedict's glass, and he offers her a sip. He scoots closer and places the glass to her lips. They both tilt the glass as she sips.

He takes the glass away, and wipes a stray droplet of wine from her bottom lip with his index finger. She kisses the tip of his finger, and purrs "Thanks. Maybe we should have the red now?"

He nods, and saunters over to a console table where he'd left the wine. Returning to the sofa, he pours them both a glass, and remarks " _Anytime you're ready..._ "

 

She flips through her playlists, cues up the song and begins to warble in a jazzy chanteuse style with the music:

♪Shorty get down, _good Lord_ ♪

♪And baby got 'em open _all over town_ ♪

♪Simply ‘cuz you don't play around♪

♪Cover much ground... got game by the pound♪

♪Getting paid is a forte♪

♪Each and every day♪

♪True player way♪

♪I can't get him out of my mind♪

♪Think about the boy all the time...♪

 

When she finishes, she shrugs, and takes a sip of wine, but smiles over her glass. Benedict gives her a light peck on the cheek. " _Brilliant_! That voice should be heard places other than the shower, Anna."

"Well, I did tape your walking tour for you" she says with a raised brow.

"Wait, you mean I was the only one who heard your voice?"

"Yep." she says. Popping the " _P_ " sound. "Everyone else got the docent's voice _as usual_ "

"When did you record it?" he asks, quite quizzically.

 

"A gal's gotta have _some_ secrets, Ben"

 

 

ƸӜƷ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5:25am local time - will update notes later.
> 
> 10:56am EDT- How soon is _now_? ::wink:: 
> 
> The tag _“Not Beta'd”_ is not a boast. I'd love to have another set of eyes.
> 
> Check out this video on YouTube:  
> No Diggity: Vintage Jessica Rabbit Style Blackstreet Cover ft. Ariana Savalas
> 
> http://youtu.be/bTfz36WArSU
> 
>  
> 
> ƸӜƷ

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to begin Part I with a "porny" ficlet from a work in progress.(with a plot, like...) 
> 
> (porn... such a harsh word, _**no?**_ very _judgy_ and _mental_.) br / >
> 
> Got the idea for this story idea from a YouTube vid of BC dancing at OzCon. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  I'm really new at this... so, comments are welcomed :~) 
> 
>  
> 
> E0102-72* supernovas  
> http://apod.nasa.gov/apod/ap090905.html
> 
> I Want You:  Marvin Gaye- a cappella  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtGNS1Hh0JM&feature=youtube_gdata_player
> 
> **Among many others that will appear in the longer work - Demeter Fragrances actually makes Sticky Toffee, Bourbon, and Vanilla Ice Cream scented perfumes.


End file.
